


Brainiac's Revenge

by Bad_Wolf_Writings



Category: DC Comics
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Demon Sex, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Filming, Gangbang, Giant sex, Half-Sibling Incest, Humiliation, Impregnation, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, Mind Control, Mind Rape, Multi, NON/CON, Office Gang Bang, Office Supplies, Oral Sex, Other, Overstimulation, Pheromones, Plant sex, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Ritual Sacrifice, Ritual Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Somnophilia, Stripping, Tentacle Sex, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex, Vibrator Torture, Voyeurism, Watersports, dub/con, examination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Wolf_Writings/pseuds/Bad_Wolf_Writings
Summary: Brainiac is angry over the humiliation of his defeat so he teams up with a New God in order to exact his revenge against heroes, villains, and in-between of the DC comics multiverse.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 64





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This work will feature graphic sex scenes (not in the prologue but they will be in all following chapters), including some dub/con and non/con. I will update tags and characters as I write so please check them out before reading. If any of these topics make you uncomfortable or is upsetting than don't read the story. Keep in mind this is a work of complete fiction and does not reflect the intents of the writer or readers.

Brainiac was one of the most dangerous villains ever to live, his intelligence unparalleled. When he was defeated by the Justice League, he swore revenge; revenge he would enjoy entirely. He began his planning as he was recovering, never allowing the heat of his rage to extinguish, even as his excitement for his plan grew. He would combine his curiosity and love for experimentation to prove his superiority over those who had humiliated them, he would humiliate them all and relish each section. This would take time, but Brainiac was patient, and it would all be worth the wait.

The most pressing issue was the damage done to his ship, Brainiac saw to the necessary repairs first, before he could make the modifications needed for his plan. It was slow going work as he needed repairs to himself as at that time as well. With those repairs taken care of, and his own completed recovery he could take care of the next step. He needed containment cells that could hold some of the most powerful beings in existence. Brainiac’s shrinking technology would make holding a large number of cells in a small space, it also allowed the gratification of shrinking his enemies down to the size of children’s toys he could play with as he pleased. He created intricates mazes of housing for his toys, some the bare bones of cells, others fully furnished and comfortable. Each section existed within its own separate biome, he created replicas of Metropolis, Gotham, Apokolips, Themyscira, barren deserts and frozen wastelands to name a few. Some connected to each other to offer the illusion of still being on Earth or any other planet he wished to be replicated.

Brainiac created ways to look into the realities of other Earths, as well as into other timelines, past and present. This would be necessary to work out his plan to the most satisfying fruition, he would need to satiate both himself and his perspective ally, an ally that he would have to work to please.

After all, the New Gods were a fickle race.


	2. The Ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brainiac meets with his potential ally. Things go very well.

The infant sitting on her lap was not to be under-estimated. Even in this form Darkseid was one of the most powerful beings in the multiverse, but it was the gray-skinned woman who shared Darkseid’s glowing crimson eyes that Brainiac was there for. Grail was dressed in a tight black leather bodysuit that hugged her curves, showing off the long flawless legs, partially covered by heeled black boots, a small waist and impressive hips that combined with her large breasts to create a perfect hourglass shape. Her breasts were obviously too large for that tight suit that just barely contained them. The right side of her hair had been freshly shaved, leaving a soft buzz of black, the rest fall over her left shoulder, thick and luxurious. Her plump, pouty lips were painted black and those glowing eyes were outlined darkly. Her long nails were filed into sharp tips, painted to match her makeup and bodysuit. 

As Brainiac explained his plan, Darkseid was seated in Grail’s lap, his head pillowed against her breasts. Both listened closely, Darkseid’s face never changing, but Grail smiled. She was obviously excited about the plan and had plenty of ideas for how the Amazonian Wonder Woman should be treated, as well as how her prison should be set up. It was graphic to say the least and would certainly be entertaining. Grail pressed the tip of her finger against her bottom lip as she imagined the Amazon’s torture, trailing the finger down her chin and neck to trace the curve of her breasts. She took Darkseid off her lap and came to stand in front of where Brainiac was seated, from this angle he was able to admire her body in an entirely new way. She had to bend down to meet his eye level, if he leaned forward, he would be able to feel her soft skin against his face. Brainiac rarely had time or interest in carnal pleasures, but he could feel himself growing hard, he wanted to examine her body, thoroughly. “So, do I take it that we have a partnership?” Brainiac asked, his voice husky with desire. Grail’s eyes widened slightly as she took in his tone.

“Of course, how would you like to celebrate?” Grail replied, eyeing his growing bulge.

Brainiac released his tentacles, enjoying Grail’s look of desire as she eyed their thick bulbs. He started light, stroking the exposed skin of her legs with his cold, hard tentacles. Either the chill of them or the arousal she felt raised a trail of goosebumps wherever he touched or stroked. One of the tentacles began to stroke her pussy through her bodysuit. She moaned softly in appreciation. Two more of them slipped down her neckline to wrap around her breasts, squeezing softly as he pulled them free from her suit. They bounced when he freed them, allowing Brainiac to appreciate the size of perkiness of them, the pale blue of her nipples and areolas that complemented her gray skin. He teased her breasts, kneading and squeezing them as he began to pinch and rub her nipples, making them hard. One tentacle slipped into her mouth, pumping into a gradual deep throat. The tentacle was thick, forcing Grail’s mouth open wide, and allowing a drip of drool to drop onto her breasts as he increased his pace. 

Brainiac pulled the tentacle out of her mouth, watching the trail of saliva that connected his tentacle to her mouth until he pulled it too far away. The tentacle dripping with her spit he slipped into her body suit, naughty girl wasn't wearing any underwear, rubbing her already hard clit and mixing her spit with the arousal that was already soaking her thighs. Brainiac couldn’t leave her unfilled for long so he slipped another tentacle into her mouth so she could suck, and another one inside her pussy. He began by just teasing her hole with his tip and gradually plunging into her depths, the tapered bulb thickened into a shaft the width of a fist. The size of it combined with the bulb rubbing against her cervix drew a groan from Grail, made all the lewder as the tentacle deep throating her muffled it. He increased his speed, Grail’s breath giving way to moaning pants and gasps. She came with a shudder, her body shaking and sweaty, Brainiac never letting up. 

He finally removed her body suit, entirely baring her flesh. Brainiac wrapped a tentacle around her wrists, holding them above her body tightly so her breasts were pushed out further. More tentacles he wrapped around her thighs, suspending her in the air and spreading her legs apart so he could watch his tentacles fuck her pussy and stimulate and her clit. Brainiac pulled his dick loose and started jerking himself as he enjoyed the show, making himself even harder and bigger, enjoying the wet sounds his tentacles made as they pumped out of her pussy and mouth. She orgasmed a second time, her groaning rough and body rocking violently.

Brainiac pulled the tentacle out of her pussy with a wet pop, glistening and dripping from her arousal. Using his tentacles, he pulled Grail closer to him, sheathing himself into her in a rough thrust, earning a groan as his shaft, just as thick as his tentacles and more than ten inches long filled her completely, the head of his penis pushing into her cervix. The tentacle that had just been in her pussy he pressed against her asshole, providing more than enough lubrication so he wouldn’t injure her with its size. He worked himself into her hole with slow thrusts of the tentacle. Her hands curled into fists as she rocked on his dick, encouraging the tentacle in her ass to go even deeper. With his dick already in her pussy the tentacle in her ass felt even tighter. When she was used to the penetration, he started fucking her roughly with his dick and tentacles, his thrusts deep and fast. The tentacles playing with her nipples and clit picked up pace as well, Grail was completely drowning in her pleasure, the current treatment of her sensitive parts drawing out a long orgasm, her body weak from the sensations that built up instead of ending. 

Finally Brainiac felt his impending release, he buried himself as deeply into her as he could, losing himself as thick cum shot out from his penis and tentacles, filling her pussy and ass to the brim, so much shooting into her throat that it coated her mouth and forced out of her nose. The tentacles that weren’t inside her ensured that her body was covered in the thick, sticky white cum. He set her on the ground, admiring her body, coated in his cum, still shaking from an orgasm that was just now ending, so thoroughly fucked and exhausted it would be a little while before she was able to get up. Oh yes, this partnership would definitely be enjoyable. If the sex was this good on its own, he could only imagine how good he would feel filling her up while he watched his enemies torture. Now they just had to decide who to start their revenge with, although Brainiac had a good idea as to who Grail wanted to choose.


	3. The Wrath of the New God Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No, stop it!” Wonder Woman cried as he wrapped the lasso around her waist. She knew full well what the lasso could do. It was powerful, so powerful that Wonder Woman herself couldn’t resist it. The Golden Lasso of Trust did far more than compel whoever was bound by it to tell the truth, it forced them to obey any and all orders given to them by the one holding the lasso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning of non/con, dub/con in this chapter.

As Brainiac had expected, one of the conditions of Grail’s assistance was that Wonder Woman would be the first to face punishment. Brainiac had wanted to prevent all of those facing punishment from being aware of the influence of himself, one of the main reasons he wanted to make use of Grail’s possession of the Anti-Life equation. Grail agreed to assist him in that, so long as she got to make sure Wonder Woman knew every second of her suffering who was behind it. Brainiac halted his ship above Washington D.C., out of sight and well-cloaked. Grail staked out Wonder Woman’s habits and movements, finding the perfect place to abduct her. There was an alley she passed every night on her way home, it was a desolate location, but what would Wonder Woman have to fear from an empty alleyway at night? It was certainly within Grail’s ability to catch Wonder Woman on her own, but she thought a trap more enjoyable for her to watch would be better. After hearing what Grail’s plan was, he had to agree that it was, indeed, far better.

Grail used the Anti-Life equation to supplant an idea into the minds of a group of men she found doing drugs in a park. They played into her hand perfectly, slipping into the alley Wonder Woman would soon be entering. The set up was fantastic, three hid behind a dumpster, and one pretended to be a victim the remaining three were mugging. One of the muggers took out a gun, shoving the “victim” into a brick wall, tip of the gun pressed to his stomach. At that exact moment Wonder Woman showed up, ever the hero. She threw the man with the gun away from the victim, the two remaining muggers shot forward, each grabbing one of her arms. It wasn’t anywhere near enough to stop Wonder Woman, but it was plenty to distract her. One of the hidden men jumped out from behind the dumpster and grabbed Wonder Woman’s lasso. “No, stop it,” Wonder Woman cried as he wrapped the lasso around her waist, she knew full well what the lasso could do. It was powerful, so powerful that Wonder Woman herself couldn’t resist it. The Golden Lasso of Trust did far more than compel whoever was bound by it to tell the truth, it forced them to obey any and all orders given to them by the one holding the lasso.

The first thing the men did, was make sure Wonder Woman was tied up well on the ground. The lasso was still looped painfully tight around her waist, her elbows bound together behind her back so her large breasts were pushed out, and her legs tied up in a frog tie. The frog tie kept her thighs apart and made it impossible for her kick any of her attackers. She was left ungagged and given no commands to resist, Grail wanted to watch Wonder Woman struggle and listen to her cries and insults, at least for now. And Wonder Woman did not disappoint, she cried and yelled and struggled with everything she had. Her dark hair in its loose curls became knotted and tangles with the gravel on the ground below her. The deep blue of her eyes red-rimmed and tearing with anger or fear, not yet pain, but that was coming. Wonder Woman’s tanned skin was starting to shine in the dim light from the thin coat of sweat caused by her struggles. Her bust had been pulled down hinting at the soft pink of her nipples that threatened to be exposed with every heaving breath of her huge breasts caused by her yelling, which was making her voice hoarse and rough. 

One of the men ripped off her metallic armor and boots, leaving her bracers and the cloth part of her uniform on, for now. Several hands groped at her through the remains of her uniform, squeezing her breasts and butt, pinching her thighs, her stomach, her face. “Stop! Get your hands off me,” Wonder Woman screamed as a hand roughly stroked her clothed pussy. She tried to squirm away from their invading hands, unable to even crawl with her bindings. She tried to bite at fingers that got close enough to her mouth, earning a sharp slap that colored her cheek with a rosy handprint. “How dare you! You will pay for--- Stop it!” Wonder Woman screamed, when she started threatening them the men started to rip off what remained of her uniform. She shrieked as she was thrown over the knee of one of the men so he could slap her freshly bared ass repeatedly.

“Enough words, whore, no more talking, only noises. Got it?” the man spanking her growled, grabbing roughly at the lasso she was bound physically and magically with. Wonder Woman groaned in pain, her ass turning bright red, so many handprints overlapping that they were all blurred into an angry red blotch. “I asked you a question, whore,” he snapped again, one of the other men back handing her as punishment for not responding. They could order her to nod, but it was far more satisfying this way. Wonder Woman refused to give any response, even holding back another groan of pain so they wouldn’t get the pleasure of it. Another harsh backhand. When Wonder Woman continued to remain silent. One of the men stood in front of her, her eye-level at his crouch, he undid his belt and slowly slid it out of his beltloops. He walked behind her and belted her already abused ass as hard as he could until she finally cried out from pain. He wrapped the belt around her throat and repeated the question. Finally, she nodded, tears soaking her cheeks. “Good whore,” he muttered, rubbing her ass soothingly as a reward. Grail started rubbing herself as she watched Wonder Woman’s abuse from the shadows.

“No biting,” the one who had belted her ordered sternly as he came to stand in front of her again. Wonder Woman nodded, the belt, although loose, was still around her neck as a warning. She had stopped screaming and was just silently crying. The man who had her over his knee pushed her off him, getting her on her knees over the lap of a man who was unzipping his pants and lining his dick up with her pussy. The man who had ordered her not to bite jammed his length into her mouth as the man under her thrust himself into her dry pussy in a single move, earning a pained shriek from Wonder Woman, which only gave the man in her mouth a better opportunity to stick himself deeper into her throat. She gagged and coughed around him, unprepared for the thick cock she had been forced to take to the hilt, his balls pressed against her chin. He kept his dick buried in her throat, enjoying the feeling of her gagging on him as he got a little harder, blocking her airway, forcing Wonder Woman to take difficult, ragged breaths from her nose. The man in her pussy began rubbing her clit to get her wet enough that he could pump himself insider her easier. Two of the other started playing with her breasts, pinching, squeezing and nipping at her flesh. One man stuck his dick into her hands, forcing her to jerk him. Another took advantage of her feet. 

Despite her pain and humiliation, the men were successful in getting her wet. The men in her pussy and mouth thrust with wet sounds, she was still gagging around the dick in her mouth with every deep thrust that made his balls smack her chin. Drool started dripping out of the corner of her mouth, arousal was making her thighs slick. A man came up behind her, kneeling down. He started massaging her bruised and sore ass, wetting his fingers in her arousal so he could slip one slick finger into her asshole. Wonder Woman groaned in protest, trying to pull her hips away from the intruding finger, succeeding only in pushing the men in her mouth and pussy deeper. She renewed her struggles, but exhaustion and pain made them far weaker than they were the first time. The man loosening her asshole added a second finger, then a third, finally sticking the tip of his dick against her asshole. He slowly, agonizingly slowly, pushed himself into her, when it got too tight he pulled out slightly and started to do small thrusts going deeper and deeper and until he got himself completely inside. He waited a minute for her to adjust before he started to thrust harder.

Grail was rubbing herself hard, dipping her finger inside herself teasingly was footsteps stopped beside her. She could feel cold metal brush against her arm and turned to look into the eyes of Ares. He looked over Grail, who hadn’t stopped pleasuring herself, and admired the scene of Wonder Woman’s desecration. “Want to join in?” Grail whispered, “I’ve got an idea, something we’d both enjoy.”

“And what would that be?” Ares asked, his voice deep and rough. Grail beckoned Ares closer, he leaned down, removing his helmet, so she could whisper her plan, lips against his ear. Ares chuckled darkly, he pulled Grail’s soaked fingers away from her pussy and to his mouth, licking and sucking her fingers. He lifted her onto a discarded crate, rubbing her clit himself. Grail gasped at the coldness of his dark metal gauntlet, with her free hand she unleashed his cock, even soft it was obviously larger than any mortal man’s. She teased at his head with the tip of her finger, her long nail providing an enticing sensation as she made loose swirl motions. Ares slipped his icy metal covered finger inside her, eliciting a squeaky groan, as she leaned into him. She wrapped her fingers around his shaft and stroked him into a slowly growing erection. She squeezed his shaft lightly, earning a throating moan. The more she stroked him, the thicker and longer he grew. By the time he was fully hard, it took both of her ends to encircle his width and he was a solid foot long. 

Ares spread Grail’s legs almost painfully far apart, it was lucky she was so flexible, and he lined himself up to plunge into her. She was soaked enough, that despite his large size, he had a relatively easy time entering her, without causing her any pain, although she was certainly aware of how full he made her feel, a decadent discomfort that pushed her into a shuddering orgasm as soon as he started thrusting. As Ares and Grail fucked they enjoyed the view of Wonder Woman being stuffed in every hole, cum dripping from her ass and mouth, coating her breasts and face. Her pussy, per Grail’s commands, had been left clean. As the last of the men got themselves off with Wonder Woman cum spilt out of her nose, too much having been shot in her mouth for her to handle, a steady stream of cum dripping from her ass onto the ground where she lay on her back, still tied up, skin rubbed raw where the lasso and gravel rubbed against her. With all the men finished, dicks soft again and balls empty, they left Wonder Woman in that condition.

With the men gone, and Wonder Woman barely conscious, and certainly unable to fight or struggle anymore, Ares pulled out of Grail, still hard, and the two approached her. Grail knelt over Wonder Women’s face lowering herself down so Wonder Woman’s nose was against her clit and her mouth lined up with Grail’s opening. “Lick,” Grail ordered, Wonder Woman just conscious enough to fulfill the order, licking Grail’s folds and tongue-fucking her pussy. Grail’s arousal coated Wonder Woman’s mouth and nose. Ares pushed himself into Wonder Woman’s pussy, his thickness stretching her out even further than the other men had. The way Ares used her was more like she was a sock he was jerking off into than actual sex, and Grail was essentially using Wonder Woman’s mouth like a vibrator. Grail came loudly, her body shaking as her muscles tensed and released. She was panting as she moved off Wonder Woman, leaning against a wall to watch Ares finish. 

With Grail satisfied, Ares untied Wonder Woman, she was too out of it to even realize, and he moved her so she was on her hands and knees, fucking her like she was a bitch in heat. He thrust into her violently as he brought himself closer, wet slapping noises filling the alleyway. Ares thrust into her one last time, burying himself so deeply into her that the tip of his dick pushed through her cervix, causing him to release his semen directly into her uterus, a godly load that filled her more than possible for a mortal man to achieve, her stomach bulging slightly from the amount.

“She’ll make an excellent pet,” Grail commented. “I look forward to breaking her to the point that she’ll fulfill orders even without the lasso,”

“Feel free to summon me if you should require my services again,” Ares offered, pulling out of Wonder Woman and fixing his armor, vanishing when he was done. Grail just smiled; the first part of her plan completed. She was looking forward to the second part.


	4. The Birth of Cheetah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dub/con. Ritualistic sacrifice of a virgin, reborn through ritual sex with a plant god.

Dr Barbara Minerva had once been an accomplished archeologist, it was some of her discoveries that lead to the Justice League and their allies to tip the battle against Brainiac in their favor. Minerva was an ally to the Amazons, of which Grail was all too familiar with. Her and Brainiac plotted a scheme together to find an almost poetic revenge against her. A woman so enamored with the mythology of long forgotten societies and Amazonian culture, a culture which centered around the strength and empowerment of women and their refusal to submit to men. Especially with how they discovered the dear doctor was a virgin. Untouched by man or woman, having never experienced an orgasm, never even having attempted masturbation, too busy with her education, and then her research to even think of such things. What better revenge than forcing her into the bonds of submission to the dreaded plant god Urzkartaga, who despised the Amazons? Tracking down the followers of Urzkartaga was not difficult and transporting them into Brainiac’s miniature replica of Earth was a simple matter. Next, all that was left was to capture Minerva and introduce her to the all-male tribe of Urzkartaga’s followers.

It was far too easy to capture Minerva. Her relatively safe work gave her no reason to invest in security, and her justice league friends went to no effort to monitor her. Brainiac captured her while she was sleeping in her small apartment, leaving behind no trace of his presence. He then shrunk her and transported her just outside of Urzkartaga’s tribe. They discovered her less than an hour after she had been abandoned. The men were more than happy at the surprise, it had been a long time since they last sacrificed to their god, and virginal sacrifices were always greatly rewarded. The men moved Minerva carefully, not wanting her to wake and fight against them. It was with slow deliberate work that they succeeded in transporting the still sleeping Minerva into their temple, Brainiac observing every second. 

They tied Minerva down to a stone altar with a rough rope that scratched her wrists and ankles. She was still dressed in her night clothes; a red satin night gown that went down to her ankles and had thin straps that left her arms bare, she wore only thin lace panties underneath it, allowing the thin fabric of her night gown to highlight her breasts, exposed beneath it, with a sweetheart neckline. The tribesmen lit candles around their offering on the altar, as well as even more candles that hung suspended above her. It was the wax dripping from those candles above her, lightly burning her flesh with soft red splotches, that woke her up. There was a brief moment where she lay confused and disoriented, unsure of why she couldn’t move and why her mattress felt so hard below her. Minerva came to her senses with a startled cry, terrified by the unknown men surrounding her. She gasped as another drop of wax fell onto her chest.

Her eyes watered as she took in her situation, thrashing at the ropes until her movements made them tighten, immediately she stopped to avoid further pain. The men, seeing her awake, started their ritual to sacrifice her. They painted her exposed arms, face, and collarbone with a cool paste, forming intricate symbols. Minerva’s inner archeologist was fascinated, but she was too afraid to give in to her academic background. The men hummed and groaned, melodic in their chanting. The cold paste on her skin made her feel the dripping candle wax all the more. A cool breeze was passing through the cavernous temple, the stone altar she was tied to was freezing, goosebumps raising along her skin, her nipples growing harder as she shivered. Minerva was beginning to regret not going to sleep in a bra, the thin slippery material of her nightgown did nothing to hide her perky. She was so distracted she didn’t even notice when one of the men took out a knife, she didn’t notice until he was standing in front of her with the knife raised. She didn’t even have time to scream before the knife was hilted in her chest, piercing her heart.

It should have hurt. But it felt kind of…good. There was this warmth starting in her chest that spread throughout her body, each of the symbols lighting up and spreading it, her face and chest flushed. That warmth was overwhelming, strongest in her breasts, at least until it spread to her pussy. She had to hold back a moan as she was overwhelmed by a tingling sensation unlike anything she had ever felt before. She bit down on her lip, her fingers twitching as she felt a need deep within her. Her mind was clouded, the stone altar, the temple, the tribe, they all started fading away. When her vision cleared up all she could see was plant life all around her, instead of a rough rope, she was being held in place by vines, lying in soft grass instead of on stone. She gasped as she pulled at the vines holding her in place, less due to a desire for freedom than for the overwhelming desire to touch herself. She wanted to explore her body, push down her straps to free her breasts to the breezy air, to squeeze her soft breasts, play with her nipples, still hard and obvious through her nightgown. She wanted to run her fingers down her breasts and toned stomach until she reached her growing wetness. Her clit throbbed begging to be stroked, her entrance begging to be filled. She groaned, her back arching, breasts bouncing as she writhed against the vines.

“Please,” she begged able to think of nothing but her need for touch, for filling, for release. 

_Please?_ a voice rumbled in her mind, her body shuddering from the intrusion, the way it reverberated throughout her mind.

“Let me go,” she voice was little more than a whimper. “I need to touch myself.”

_Oh? You’ve never done that before; you don’t know what to do. Why not let me take care of your needs._

“Yes,” she cried, “please.”

_I will, but first you need to do something for me_. Somewhere in the distance was the roar of a cheetah.

“Yes, anything,” Minerva gasped, she needed to be touched, to be filled more than she had ever needed anything. More than food, water, or even air.

_Give yourself to me, exist for no reason more than to fulfill my desires, your body, your mind, your soul will be my property, my consort, my Cheetah_. That voice rumbled throughout her, shooting out sparks of pleasure and Minerva moaned. She was barely aware of what he was asking or what she was giving away anything for her needs to be fulfilled.

“Yes,” she whimpered. “Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes.” That was all she could say, yes over and over. The vines pulled her legs apart, she could feel the breeze against her pussy, her arousal soaking into the grass beneath her that tickled teasingly against her pussy. But it wasn’t enough, she needed more. She moaned and gasped as she felt a sensation ghosting against her skin. It was like dozens of hands were stroking her, groping her, teasing her. She trembled, tears spilling down her cheeks as her need built inside of her even more, it was so much it almost hurt. She couldn’t see anyone or anything, but she felt every touch, every caress, as if it was the only thing in existence. 

Then she felt it, something hard and thick was pressing against her, she leaned into it. Minerva was too overwhelmed to form thoughts, but she begged that voice to enter her. She was being entered excruciatingly slow, so desperate for that voice to bury himself inside her. It was the first time she had been penetrated, and she wanted it, needed it. The thrusts were slow and shallow, making just the smallest progress with each movement. She screamed as it thrusted into her the rest of the way in one move, her hands curled into fists, the nails digging into her palms. She was panting, it felt so good. The tension that had been building inside of her exploded, she was shaking, gasping, every nerve in her body tingled, her muscles tightening and loosening over and over. Whatever was inside of her seemed to slip even deeper into her, seeping into every part of her, overcoming her, taking her. Her mind, her body, it was consumed. She was still twitching, as a slow itch spread across her skin, the vines released her and she ripped away her nightgown, feeling confined by it. Short yellow fur pushed out of her skin, her nails and teeth growing longer and sharper. 

Barbara Ann Minerva was gone.

Only the Cheetah remained.

Desperate to serve the god who had overtaken her.

Existing only to fulfill his orders, his desires, his needs.


	5. A Raven's Nightmare Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brainiac captures Raven, leading to a little family reunion.

Now with Grail’s vendetta satisfied, it was time for Brainiac to move forward to the next logical conclusion. Capturing the most powerful of those he would punish. While his vastly superior intellect made the genius and alien a simple matter, he was less knowledgeable about magic, another reason why Grail was so important for this process. Raven, Zatanna, and Doctor Fate were certainly the biggest threats in that regard, at least for now. He had a plan for Raven already, her weakness was certainly the easiest to exploit. But first he would have to capture her. With Grail’s help, Brainiac was able to fasten a collar, combining magic with science in order to prevent Raven from accessing her powers while she was wearing it. But capturing her would not be easy, the witch was incredibly powerful, and Brainiac found himself unable to draw Grail away from her new pet for long enough to capture Trigon’s daughter. Luckily there was another powerful ally Brainiac had made who was more than willing to send him assistance.

Raven was dressed in her typical fashion, a dark purple dress with a tight halter top that hugged her breasts tightly and showed off her small waist and curvy hips, the dress was largely backless, cut in a way that showed off an impressive amount of the sides of Raven’s breasts while keeping any hint of cleavage covered. The skirt of the dress was made of thin strips in the front and the back showing off her long legs covered in heeled boots reaching to her mid-thigh. She was made all the more alluring with the long, thick cloak that made her look almost modest, only hints of her milky skin appearing in peeks and teases when she moved in just the right way but left her completely covered when she stood still. A soft wind blew, fluttering back the cloak to tease the sight of a smooth thigh and slender arm. Raven tensed, no doubt she sensed something wrong. She was very right. Before Raven could react, Sloth’s powers reached her. No doubt she would be able to fight off the effects quickly, they had only moments to act.

Raven felt exhausted, her body heavy and wanting to lay down on the rough cement path she was standing on in the park. She felt all motivation slipping away, but her own demonic powers went to work starting to fight it off. But she wasn’t fast enough, mechanical tentacles snapped out, fastening the collar around her neck and locking it in place. Immediately Raven slapped the tentacles away, trying to rip the collar off her throat, of course it didn’t work. Brainiac ordered the collar to inject Raven with a sedative, she blinked rapidly, trying to run away, but she only managed one swaying step before she fell to her knees. Greed and Lust stepped forward, lifting Raven and carrying her to Brainiac so he could teleport Raven and the three Sons of Trigon he had assisting him back to the ship.

The cell Brainiac had designed for Raven was a replica of her bedroom at Titans tower, but he had been careful to make sure there were no items included that could help her escape. He hadn’t put in any of her mirrors, books, or any other magical items. But the furniture, windows, bathroom, and doors were all exactly as they were back in Titans Tower, except of course the closet and dresser had been left empty, leaving her no change of clothes. She could open the doors to the bathroom and her closet, but the one that would have led to the hall of Titans Tower were she actually there couldn’t be opened, at least not by her. She was being monitored in her room by her half-brothers: Greed, Sloth, Gluttony, Lust, Envy and Wrath, all of whom were less than thrilled with the outcome of their last battle with their half-sister. Sloth had settled himself on her couch, immediately going to sleep, exhausted by the effort of having to use his powers on Raven. Lust was sitting on the bed, right next to where Raven was sleeping. He was bored. He wanted entertainment. Lust ran his fingers over the hem of Raven’s cloak, it was a smooth, soft material, warm from contact with her skin. Lust found himself wondering if Raven’s skin was as smooth, as soft, as warm.

Lust leaned over Raven; she was sleeping soundly in a drugged stupor. She looked so helpless asleep. He took hold of her cloak and moved it, so it was spread around her, no longer covering her. He enjoyed tracing the contours of her body with his eyes, enjoyed the sight of her in that seductive dress that showed off her thoughtlessly seductive body. Always keeping her emotions so under control, she didn’t even realize how desirable she was. Lust wondered if she’d ever been touched, or penetrated. It wasn’t like there was actually any way to tell, but he let his imagination run wild. He felt a throbbing in his dick as he hardened at his thoughts of her. “What are you doing Jacob?” Greed asked him.

“Thinking of a way to pass the time until our father calls us home,” Lust replied, teasing her thigh with his fingertips. She was so smooth and soft and warm. He wanted to feel more of her. The other Sons of Trigon, except the sleeping Sloth, were now watching Lust with varying degrees of curiosity and surprise. Lust moved so he could feel the soft plushness of the exposed sides of her breasts and her almost entirely bare back. He smoothed back her long, silky dark hair, moving it away from her face so he could admire her porcelain features. He wanted to see more of her, much more. Lust reached behind her head so he could undo the clasp at the back of her neck and pull down the top of her dress so he could expose her chest. She wasn’t wearing a bra. How could one even fit under that tight dress that exposed so much. Her breasts were as large and perky as he imagined, flawless pale skin with small nipples the color of blushed skin. The soft pink seemed perfect; it would match the blush he’d bring to her face when he took her. He’d be gentle with her, bringing her to a shaking orgasm even through her sleep. He’d make her sweat, make her blush, make her drip.

Lust pushed aside the thin strip of her skirt so he could admire her lacy black panties. He poked at her folds through the fabric, playing with her clothed pussy as he brought his mouth to her breasts. He licked at her left nipple, enjoying the sweet taste of her flesh. He sucked her pert nipple into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue, making it hard. When he was satisfied with it he moved over to give her right nipple the same treatment. When he pulled away he admired her breasts again, kissing and licking her smooth skin as his fingers started to feel wetness seeping through her panties. He chuckled into her cleavage, feeling himself getting even harder as he thought about how he was making her wet enough to be felt through her underwear. He groaned softly when he shifted, and his hard dick brushed against her leg. His pants were becoming painfully tight and he had a hard time resisting the growing to penetrate deep within her. But not yet. He was going to make her soaked first, going to wait until she was shaking in pleasure before he slipped himself inside her. 

Lust slipped his fingers into her panties, started to gently stroke, prod and tease her most sensitive spots. Raven made a whimpering sound in her sleep, hips twitching into his hand. Greed and Envy moved closer to get a better view of the show going on in Raven’s bed. Lust teased Raven’s clit with his thumb and messaged her opening with his pointer and middle finger, she was very tight. At first he could only slip a single finger inside her, if she hadn’t already been so wet he wouldn’t have even been able to accomplish that little. It took several minutes to loosen her enough to slip in a second finger, he had to start taking breaks in his teasing of her clit, not wanting her over the edge until she was ready for him. Whimpering moans were slipping through her lips in an impressive amount of her exhalations. Lust yanked off her panties, it wouldn’t take more than the smallest little push to get her over the edge now, and she was more than wet enough. Her cloak, still beneath her, had a very obvious wet spot between her soaked thighs. It was going to be tight, very tight, but he should be able to penetrate her without doing any damage now. He pushed her legs apart as wide as he could so he could fit between them. He lined himself up with her entrance, it took a few tries, but he got the head of his dick inside her. Raven’s muscles were twitching slightly, she was so close to her orgasm. 

Raven’s face was flushed deeply, her skin covered in glistening sweat, her thighs soaked by her arousal. It was such a beautiful image; he didn’t think he could last much longer himself. Lust grabbed her hips tightly and pushed himself all the way in with one deep thrust. It was enough of a stimulation for Raven to be pushed into an intense orgasm, her body twitching and shaking, breasts bouncing, breath turned into gasping groans even in sleep. The clenching of her inner muscles pushed Lust over the edge, her spasming walls too much for him. He immediately pulled out, thick white cum coating her chest and face, getting tangled in her hair, dripping into her mouth still open from the aftershocks of bliss.


	6. Isis's Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After kidnapping the Kahndaqi lovers, Brainiac forces Isis to remember how she and Black Adam ended up together after she and her brother were kidnapped by slave dealers outside of the Kahndaq borders.

Brainiac had captured Black Adam and his wife, Isis, while they were sleeping safely squared away in their Kahndaq palace. He drugged them to keep them asleep and got them settled into a miniaturized replica of Kahndaq populated by androids that perfectly imitated the citizens of Kahndaq as well as others that Brainiac wanted the lovers to interact with, along with an all too willing and real Felix Faust, eagerly awaiting his turn for revenge against the Kahndaqi dictator and the lovely Isis. There were stages to their torment, beginning with some simple reminiscence.

Using neurotoxins, Brainiac induced a dream for Isis. It was based off memories of Isis being captured into slavery. She had gone down to the river to draw water, her well having run dry the previous day. It was hard work, filling the large bucket to the brim and having to haul it over a mile back to her family’s home. She wasn’t even halfway before her slender arms started to give out and her chest burned with each breath. Isis knelt down just out of the way of the dirt road she had been following, unaware of the three men traveling the road who took quite an interest in her. They followed Isis home, she never even noticed them, not until it was too late.

That night Isis slipped into her bed thoroughly exhausted. Her brother settled down in his bedroom across the hall. Their parents sitting in the living room. The three men crept into the house, they slit the throats of the sibling’s parents, barely making a sound as their lives were snuffed out. They could think of several reasons why they should keep the young woman alive, but they determined the boy would be worth a decent amount in the slave trade, they would capture him alive. He should go easy if his sister’s life was threatened. Due to that, it would be best for them to enter the woman’s bedroom first. They stepped silently into her room, barricading the door behind them, not wanting to be interrupted until they were ready.

The men were careful not to wake the sleeping woman, this would be easier with her asleep. One of the men pulled out rough rope and a second gently moved Isis, turning her so she was on her side. The third man, thinking it would be best to gag the girl got to work. He pushed up her short nightdress’s skirt, exposing her soft panties. He carefully rolled them down her long, tan legs, shapely and strong. He bundled it up and moved to the girl’s mouth, while the man with the ropes tossed him a length of the coarse rope. As the first man quickly tied her wrists together behind her back, the third man stuffed her panties in her mouth, which did much to muffle her waking sounds. She started thrashing as soon as she was conscious, making it hard to secure the gag with rope. The first two men held her down so the third could tie to rope at the base of her skull, the rope stuck between her jaws, her teeth digging into it from the top and bottom, the coarse fibers scratching her tongue, leaving her unable to spit out the panties or make any sound more than soft muffled protests. 

With her unable to call for help, they got to work tying her up better. One rope was wrapped tightly around her elbows, preventing her from moving her arms at all and pushing her modest breasts out, making them far more prominent. Other ropes tied her ankles together, bound her just below the knees, and secured her tied ankles to her thighs, forcing her into a kneeling position that prevented her from kicking her kidnappers. Another length of rope secured the ropes around her wrists to the ones around her ankles. These bindings made it almost impossible for Isis to make any movement greater than a jerk of her shoulder or turning her head. But why should they leave her even that much? One of the man took one of the two remaining lengths of rope and tied it tightly to the back of her makeshift gag. He pulled that rope taut and secured it to the one around her wrists, forcing her head back and keeping it there, she couldn’t turn her head anymore or move it into a more comfortable position. The last length of rope was long, one of the men fold it in half and slipped it around her neck, he pulled the ends that were brought together in the folding through the loop, pulling it tight enough that it became a leash around her neck, but not tight enough to choke her, although they could certainly change that at any time. By this point Isis’s cheeks were slick with tears, her heart pounding with fear. With the ropes tied around her, her short nightgown, and her panties now in her mouth, her ass was exposed to the air, her kneeling position the only thing keeping her sacred part from being in sight of the men.

They were satisfied with her. Time to lure the brother, a healthy young man would make far more than she would. Pretty as she was, given the beliefs of those in the area as well as her age, the man figured the woman was likely a virgin, that could increase her value. Besides, it’s not like anyone could prove elsewise should they choose to market her as such. That would increase her value, but only by so much and only to a very specific set of buyers. Therefore, they were hoping the boss would let the organization have her as a way to reinforce loyalty. He had done it before. And she was very pretty.

They used Isis in her current predicament to force her brother into obeying them. They secured him enough that he couldn’t fight or run away and loaded the siblings into the back of their truck. The boss was pleased, the brother was sold instantly, and it was determined that the beautiful Isis as well as quite a bit of gold would make a fine gift to the dictator of Kahndaq. They needed to gain his favor; this should be the best way to do that. They were given strict instructions to not threaten their claim of Isis’s virginity and to keep her clean and presentable. But there was still much they could do to pass time during the long ride to Kahndaq that didn’t violate those restrictions.

Isis was still tied up just as she had been before, the only difference being the addition of a blindfold, making it impossible for her to see anything except for darkness. The men enjoyed watching her tremble as the fabric of her blindfold was moistened by her tears. For a while the three men just watched, the anticipation increasing their excitement for what was to come. Finally one of the three slipped forward, teasingly brushing his fingers against her thigh, she jerked back the little she was able to, soft whimpering sounds giving away the fact that she was now crying. The men laughed. One of the men came to stand behind her, slowly grabbing her leash, making sure she was unaware of it. Another man moved in front of her. Of course she couldn’t see him. The third man was content to wait, for now. He had always found watching was the most effective way for him to get ready for fun.

The man in front of Isis started to get a feel of her, appreciating her smooth skin and soft body with feathery caresses and gentle brushes. Her trembling grew as she began sobbing hard, terrified. The man in back remained still, not wanting her to know he was there until the time was right, he kept a firm grip on the rope and his gaze on her pert ass. The man in front forced Isis into a rough kiss, licking her lips as he moved the rope out of her mouth. He tried to deepen the kiss, to force his tongue into her mouth, but she wasn’t cooperating. If she wasn’t going to behave herself, he was going to have to show her the error of her way, he gave a knowing smile to the man behind her, who returned it in full, all too ready. The man in front quietly undid the front of his pants, removing himself, all as quietly as possible, he didn’t want her to fully realize what was happening until the last possible second. She was kneeling on the ground, the perfect position for her, with him standing in front of her, her mouth was exactly where it needed to be. He motioned to the man in back. 1…2…3…

The man in back yanked her leash, tightening it around her throat so she couldn’t breathe, her mouth opening wide in a startled choking gasp. He jammed himself down her throat, he could feel the muscles of her throat spasming, choking from the far too tight leash combining with the gagging reflex of having something large and hard shoved so deep down her throat. Her panties hadn’t been removed; he could feel the soaked fabric against his shaft, most of it had been shoved into her cheek when he had forced himself into her mouth. He held himself, shoved all the way down her throat, balls pressed against her chin, her nose pressed into his pubic hair, enjoying the spasming of her throat muscles as she coughed, gagged and choked, it was like she was massaging his dick. With her head being forced backwards by her bondage, it was the perfect position for him to really stick himself deep, he could see a small bulge beneath the skin of her throat where the head of his dick rested. It was a beautiful sight, he wanted to enjoy it, but they couldn’t kill her, so he had to signal the man in back to loosen her leash and he pulled his dick out, giving her a short time to recover, warning her about what would happen if she didn’t behave. The man in the back kept the leash tight enough she was struggling, but not tight enough that she wasn’t still able to breathe.

He pressed his dick against her lips, she opened on her own this time, and he once more jammed himself down her throat, he didn’t hold himself there this time, he started thrusting slowly, pulling himself almost completely out and then all the way back in. This way he was still getting as much enjoyment out as he could, but even with her gagging and choking it was for brief times with quick little recoveries immediately following. It wasn’t pleasant for her, but it wasn’t risking her life or doing any serious damage either. Win-win.

The man in back was still admiring her enticing ass. They weren’t allowed to tough her vaginal entrance, but the ass wasn’t forbidden. Still keeping a tight hold on the leash, the man in back knelt down behind her, starting to grope and massage her ass with his free hand. She winced. He pressed his middle finger against her asshole, gently pushing the tip of his finger into her. She cried out, the sound almost vibrated from the first man’s thrusting in and out of her throat. The second man slowly pushed his finger deeper into her ass, he wanted her looser, but had to go slow. If she was damaged they would lose their lives, so despite his desire to take her right then and there, he moved slowly. When he got down to his second knuckle he pulled out a bit and pushed back in, making faster, but still careful, progress. When he was unable to push his finger in all the way, he wiggled his finger around a little, loosening her up for another. He continued this for a few minutes before gently starting to push his pointer finger into her tight hole as well. He figured if he could get three in her, then she should be loose enough for him to insert his dick without doing any substantial damage. She started making pained noises, so the man pulled his fingers out of her ass and leaned down. He spread her cheeks, so he had a good view of her little hole. He hawked up a mouthful of spit and phlegm and spit into her hole, to act as a lubricant. Her body jerked, causing her to choke as the movement forced the dick in her mouth deep into her throat.

With Isis’s asshole lubed up somewhat he was able to get both fingers in far easier. He spread his fingers apart carefully to get her ready for the next one. Soon her had all three inside her, her body squirming in discomfort, but there was nothing she could do to get away. A few minutes of fingering her asshole with three of his fingers had the man sure she would be able to take him without any damage to herself. He took his fingers out of her and unbuckled his pants, kneeling behind her. He glanced up to see the third man was now standing beside the man in her mouth, unbuckling his pants as well. The two men in front were working together, positioning themselves so they could both jam their dicks into her mouth at the same time. 

The man in back grinned, watching them line up. He pressed his head against her asshole and pushed in slowly, sure that having two dicks shoved down her mouth would probably make her tense, and he wanted to already be inside her when that happened, so he worked a little fast with quick, short thrusts. He had just hilted himself in her when the two men in front jammed themselves down her throat at the same time. She made a pained groan; her jaw being pushed open painfully wide. Her body tensed with two dicks shoved up and down her throat, to sets of sweaty balls slapping against her chin, her muscles tightened around the man in her ass. She was so tight he couldn’t even make a small thrust; he was being held completely hilted in her ass. He felt a throbbing in his dick and tightness in his balls. He was so full, and her tensing muscles and far too-tight hole were too much for him. He groaned deeply as he was pushed over the edge, filling her ass with hot, sticky cum. She squeaked in horrified surprise, causing her to choke on the two in her throat, the sensation pushing them over the edge as well, soon two full loads of cum were filling her mouth with an awful salty taste, but there was far too much, and they kept her mouth full of their dicks to prevent her from spitting it out. Most of it ended up dripping down her throat, making her gag and cough, which forced some of the cum up into her nose, overwhelming her with the smell as some of it dripped out her nose, mixing on her face with tears and spit.

Finally the men pulled out of her admiring the mess. One of them came up with an idea. They’d be at the stream just before the borders of Kahndaq, where they had been ordered to wash her and dress her in a blue linen dress, so she’d be presentable to the Kahndaqi dictator as his gift. The man who had been in her ass decided he wanted to add a few details for their viewing pleasure as they wanted to arrive at the area where they had to clean her up anyways. But first, he decided he wanted to be cleaned up after filling up her ass. He forced himself into her mouth, her whole body repulsed from the taste, but when she tried to move away he just pulled the leash tight until she was stopped fighting him. He gave her orders to lick him clean, again pulling on the leash when she hesitated. She finally obeyed, sobbing into her blindfold as she hesitantly licked the tip of his cock. 

It felt great. He made her start to lick his full length. He had just cum, but he felt a stirring as she licked him. He wanted more. He started making her alternate between licking and sucking, making her do all the work. Blindfolded, she had to lick him along his shaft and on his head, she had to suck his dick into her mouth, pushing herself forward to take him deeper. Except for corrective tightening of the leashes he did nothing else. He didn’t grab her hair to steady her head and push himself to make it easier for her to take him. He didn’t even touch her, just held the leash. He was becoming hard again, growing in her mouth. The man decided his dick was clean enough and forced her to lick and suck his balls clean of sweat and cum. As she was sucking on his balls he was reaching his edge yet again, the sensation feeling even stronger this time. He came violently, thick white semen shooting out of him and coating her face with more than seemed possible. The other two had been pumping themselves as they watched Isis bath their partner. The man who had just cum sat back, relaxing and recovering. One of the other men approached Isis, ripping the bust of her nightgown so he could really admire her breasts. Cum from her face dripped down onto her breasts, making it nice and easy for him to thrust into her cleavage, lubed up from cum. He held her breasts together tightly around his cock. When he reached his conclusion he coated her breasts, and made her clean the cum off him , thoroughly, when he was all done. Now she had thick cum dripping out of her ass into a small puddle on the floor, her face, hair and breasts were coated, some had even gotten into the blindfold, dripping into her eyes. The men continued to rotate between recovering and masturbating so they could shoot even more cum onto her. This continued for hours, until the man who had taken her ass felt a different type of fullness within him.

The man walked up to her, he held his dick in front of her, and released his full bladder, pissing on her chest, staining her white nightgown yellow. The other two men went along, releasing themselves onto her body as well, some splashed up into her face, but she kept her eyes and lips firmly closed. After this the three men sat backed and enjoyed the very end of the ride just admiring their handiwork. When they got to the river they ripped the rest of her nightgown off and washed her carefully, making sure all traces of what they’d done was washed away. They dressed her in the blue dress, tied her arms behind her back and blindfolded her yet again. They marched her right into Black Adam’s palace, when they were led to the powerful dictator they showed off the gold and roughly shoved the woman forward. They thought Black Adam would be thrilled with their offerings. They were wrong. He killed the three men, disgusted by the roughness with which they treated the woman. He set her free and offered her sanctuary in his kingdom, even helping her track down and save her brother. Isis taught Black Adam compassion, later becoming his wife. For a while they lived happily, but no good thing lasts forever. Brainiac was making sure of that.


	7. Wrath of the New God Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grail enjoys the benefits of working with Brainiac by admiring some of the new acquisitions and playing with her pet.

Wonder Woman awoke slowly, her grogginess pressing down on her thickly, making her limbs sluggish and mind foggy. The first thing she came to realize was that her body was sore and sitting on the floor was making her ass feel like it was on fire. She tried to stand but discovered that she was chained to the wall behind her and she was naked. What happened to her came back horrifyingly slow, and she felt bile rise in her throat as she saw she was still covered in dried cum and other bodily fluids. Not only that but she felt stuffed, her mouth was kept open by an O-ring gag buckled behind her head, her nipples were caught in tight clamps, as was her clit, and some painfully oversized dildos had been stuck deep into her pussy and asshole. Any movement caused the dildos to shift inside her, sparking pain in her core. She cried out into her gag, pulling at the chains, desperate to free herself. She had been struggling for only a few minutes when the vibrations started, at first it was a low hum, barely noticeable against the rest of her discomfort. 

Grail was settled on a couch, outside of Diana’s sight due to her chains greatly limiting movement, but Grail could see her just fine. She remained silent as she watched Diana, sipping a sweetly spiced wine, a complicated remote that controlled the vibrating dildos and clamps in her other hand. She had turned the dildos in Diana’s ass and pussy on the lowest setting, keeping her thumb on the dial. They were in Grail’s private rooms that Brainiac had set up on his ship, one of the few new additions that hadn’t been shrunk. Grail turned it up to the next setting, waiting to see how high she could get it before Diana noticed. Grail took another sip of her drink and pressed a button on her remote that caused a small shock in the clamps on Diana’s nipples and clitoris. Diana’s body twitched slightly, she tried to readjust herself to relieve her discomfort. It didn’t help.

Grail set the vibration up to the next level. Diana startled, finally beginning to notice the humming vibration inside her. Grail turned it up again, trying to make sure Diana was really growing aware. She bit her lip lightly as she considered what to do next to the amazon. Grail was starting to get bored and found herself curious as to how much Diana could take. The vibrators had thirteen levels of intensity, level nine was equal to the highest setting on most vibrators, everything after that was far more than the average person could handle. Luckily amazons were not the average person. Outside of the intensity levels, Grail had programed special settings, ones she would be happily experimenting with while Brainiac played with his newest additions: Black Adam and Isis. Isis hadn’t captured her attention, but Grail had to admit that Black Adam certainly seemed… impressive. She might have to talk Brainiac into letting her play with him, at least until some of the Justice Leaguers she was looking forward to enjoying were captured. Brainiac had special plans for Superman, but Grail was looking forward to getting to face Batman again, he had certainly proved himself a far more worthy opponent the last time they met, she couldn’t wait for round two.

Grail pushed her thighs together tightly as she remembered that last encounter, she turned the vibrators up to nine. Wonder Woman screamed, thrashing harder. With each twitching buck of her hips, caused by her fighting against the chains, each dildo was thrust slightly in and out, rubbing against her G-spot. Each time her G-spot was hit, Diana twitched and gasped, encouraging Grail to turn the small vibrators in the clamps on, all the way up to level nine. Diana cried out as she was pushed over the edge immediately, her entire body growing still as each muscle tensed. When she finally relaxed, the aftershocks shook her body, making her twitch and whimper. On such a high setting it didn’t take long for those pleasurable vibrations to become overstimulating. Grail turned the intensity all the way to thirteen, Diana began sobbing silently. It was too much, the pleasure rubbing her swollen pussy raw. Grail turned it all off after a few minutes. Diana almost seemed to collapse, her entire body going slack against the chains. She would give Diana a little while to recover before she started training her new pet. After all she still had to think of a new name for the Wonder Whore. For now though, perhaps she’d check in on some of the other prisoners.

Grail entered the surveillance room, unsurprised to find Brainiac monitoring several screens. On the first one was a woman with skin covered in short yellow fur with brown spots. The Cheetah who had once been Minerva. Grail had heard of the archeologist, she had been well-respected, top of her field and a close friend of Wonder Woman. Now, she was naked save for her newly grown fur and a long, thin tall. Cheetah was rolling around in the grass, moaning as she groped her breasts and rubbed her clit. She was clearly unaware of anything but her own pleasure, obsessed with obtaining as many orgasms as she could. Grail would have to make sure Wonder Woman caught sight of this incredible display. On the second screen Raven was sleeping, one of Trigon’s sons had undressed her and slipped his hand into her panties, teasing her as she remained in her drugged slumber. Grail wondered how she’d react when she woke up to the aftermath, Grail would have to make sure to watch that. There was another screen dedicated to where Wonder Woman was being kept in Grail’s rooms. But it was the fourth screen that really caught Grail’s attention. She needed to let Wonder Woman rest for a little while and she had an idea for how to really enjoy that time. She walked over to Brainiac, seating herself on the desk in front of his chair. She stretched her legs, resting either foot on the armrests of Brainiac’s chair, placing him between her legs. “Are you able to make them see anything?”

“I can only cause their consciousness to remember past memories in this state,” Brainiac replied, his metal tentacles sliding up her legs to gently prod her thighs even further apart as he stood, moving closer to her. He freed his dick as his tentacles revealed Grail’s already moist pussy. Without removing his eyes from the screens for even a second he thrust into Grail, needing release after enjoying the suffering of his captives. He thrust into her roughly, reaching his release quickly as he induced a dream that would suit Grail’s needs.

With Brainiac satisfied and Grail’s entertainment all set up, she didn’t even bother wiping herself clean or fixing her clothes as she made her way to the miniaturized replica of Kahndaq. Black Adam was lying beside Isis, both in induced sleep, reliving specific memories chosen by Brainiac. Grail didn’t know what Isis was remembering, but she was whimpering and crying in her sleep. Black Adam, on the other hand, was obviously having a more enjoyable dream. According to Brainiac, he was remembering his wedding night with Isis. Grail undid his pants, observing his slowly hardening and certainly impressive member. Grail climbed onto the bed, mounting Adam as she removed her clothes. She rubbed herself against him, loving how he felt hardening underneath her. She brought his hands up to her breasts, in his dream she was Isis and he wanted nothing more than to please her on this special night, making him more than willing to follow any and all of her cues. When he looked at her his eyes were glassy, seeing through her and into the false reality Brainiac had crafted in his mind. As she helped him slip into her his whispers were to Isis, but Grail didn’t mind. He was certainly skilled and so willing, and even if his sweet whispers were to Isis, they still sent shivers down Grail’s spine. She let Adam take over the lead as she closed her eyes and thought back to Wonder Woman and started imagining all sorts of lovely things she could do to break the Amazon Princess.

Wonder Woman needed to learn to behave according to Grail’s will. She needed the utmost obedience from her new toy and that would take extensive training. Disobedience would become pain and obedience would become pleasure. Eventually Wonder Woman would forget who she had been and. live solely for Grail’s pleasure. It would be hard. Wonder Woman was far too strong-willed to be swayed easily by the Anti-Life Equation, which would mean the training would have to be largely physical. It was a good thing Grail didn’t mind a little hard work. Ares’ contribution could help matters as well. Grail simply had to wait and see if it would come to fruition. There was plenty of time before that to lay the groundwork for Wonder Woman’s new training.

Grail opened her eyes, watching Isis shake in fear from her nightmare. She could picture Wonder Woman doing just that. Shaking. Sweating. Within Grail’s reach while Grail enjoyed the benefits of working with Brainiac. She started riding Adam again, meeting his thrusts with a roll of her hips and wondered how long Brainiac could keep this vision going. Could he do the same to Batman or Superman? Keep them hypnotized, pleasuring Grail while she bent their longtime teammate and friend to her will. The men wouldn’t even realize what was going on, they’d be completely blind to Wonder Woman’s plight. At least as long as Grail wished for them to be. Would Brainiac let her have them? Or at least just borrow them here and there? She finished with a moan and climbed off Adam, sitting on the edge of the bed to catch her breath. She idly ran a hand across Adam’s chest and found herself very pleased to be working with Brainiac. Grail glanced over her shoulder to look at where she knew one of Brainiac’s cameras were and smiled. She rubbed a hand between her thighs, slick from her own fluids as well as Brainiac’s and Adam’s her hand drew away wet. She wrapped her fingers around Adam’s lengths and brought him to completion, it was the least she could do. Grail went to their bathroom and cleaned herself up before getting dressed. She had to make sure she didn’t leave behind a trace of herself, Brainiac didn’t want them to know they were prisoners just yet. With that done, Grail left, deciding to return to her rooms and check back on her pet.


	8. A Raven's Nightmare Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven's nightmare truly begins as she wakes up to a terrifying reality, leading to a meeting with Deathstroke.

Raven awoke slowly, her body and mind sluggish. As her awareness slowly returned she felt weird. Very weird. She felt a small soreness in her core and a slick wetness soaking her thighs. The top of her dress had been unfastened and pulled down, revealing her breasts, her skirt pushed away to reveal her vagina. She opened her eyes slowly with an overwhelming feeling of dread. There was something thick and white on her breasts and she could feel something on her face, a salty and bitter taste in her mouth. She wiped her lips with her fingertips and pulled her hand away to find some sticky white residue like what was on her breasts. “How do you feel?” a voice whispered, lips teasing her ear. Raven flinched away, turning her head to see Jacob lying next to her. She grabbed her cloak and wrapped it tightly around her, covering her. Jacob was still dressed, but his pants were unzipped. Pieces clicked in Raven’s mind and she tried to scramble away from him, falling off the bed.

“What did you do to me?” she whimpered, curling up under her cloak in the corner of the room.

“You don’t remember? That hurts my feelings,” he said softly, holding a hand to his chest in mocking disappointment. “No need to be like that, Rave. Especially with how much you enjoyed yourself. But maybe you need a repeat of our performance. I don’t mind.” Jacob sat up, pushing himself off the bed to come stand before Raven. She tried to summon her power, but the collar prevented her from drawing any of her energy to attack or defend. She was powerless. All seven of the Sons of Trigon were in her room. Before any of them could do anything, the doors to the hallway opened. Raven had been scared before, but when she saw Deathstroke standing in her doorway, her heart stopped. _This can’t be happening. This can’t be happening. This can’t be happening_. Her thoughts were stuck on a loop, her mind unable to process what was happening to her.

“You kids aren’t needed anymore,” Deathstroke told the Sons of Trigon.

“Kids?” James asked, annoyed as he tried to wake Jack up from his nap on the couch.

“We take our orders from a greater power than you,” Jacob told Deathstroke as he slid down the wall to sit next to Raven, wrapping an arm around her trembling shoulders. Her body tensed and she tried to move away from him, but his grip was stronger than she could break without her power. A woman cleared her throat from behind Deathstroke. She had gray skin with glowing red eyes, her dark hair was long with one side shaved short. Raven didn’t recognize her, but she was enough for Jack to wake up and the rest of the Sons of Trigon to stand up, except for Jacob who stayed with an arm heavy around Raven.

“Why don’t you boys take a break for now, I’ll come get you when we’re done,” the woman said, the Sons of Trigon, except for Jacob, filed out of the room at her request.

“Grail, maybe I could be of some assistance? I’m really enjoying quality time with my big sister,” Jacob said, nuzzling his forehead against her hair, Raven tried to push him away again, but it was no more successful than the previous attempts.

“It’s up to you, Slade,” Grail said, closing the doors when the last of the Sons of Trigon had exited the room. Deathstroke analyzed Jacob silently for a moment before he nodded.

“You can help, but stay out of the way and follow orders,” Deathstroke warned. Jacob nodded, kissing Raven’s cheek before getting up and moving out of the way as Deathstroke approached Raven. He pulled a knife from one of his holsters and advanced on Raven, she tried to move away, but she was already cornered and limited in her movements while trying to keep herself covered with her cloak. Deathstroke grabbed one of Raven’s arms roughly, pulling her forward to knock her off balance so he could push away her cloak, slicing the remainder of her dress off her in one smooth motion. He ripped it off her, leaving her completely naked under her cloak, with only her mid-thigh high boots still on. It was only then she realized her panties were on the floor such a few feet away. Deathstroke followed her eyeline. “I’m guessing this was you?” Deathstroke said, glancing over his shoulder at Jacob. Deathstroke’s hand was tight on Raven’s arm, keeping her from escaping. Jacob shrugged. “Then you can clean her up.” Deathstroke unclasped her cloak and shoved her to Jacob. She could feel a bruise forming where Deathstroke had grabbed her. Jacob’s grip seemed gentler by comparison, but still unbreakable. 

Jacob dragged Raven to the bathroom, opening the door and pushing her inside. He held a soft facecloth under the sink and washed his cum off her face and breasts. He returned to the sink to rinse off the facecloth. “This might be easier if you sit down,” Jacob said, motioning toward the edge of the bathtub. Raven looked at him briefly, startled. _What?_ she thought, the words unable to reach her mouth. Jacob pushed her hair out of her face and led her to sit on the edge of the bathtub, she was shaking and not just from the cold porcelain. Somewhere in the back of her mind a voice was screaming at her to fight him, now was her chance. But her body was frozen, knowing something had been done to her in her sleep and that Deathstroke had some other plan. Her body jumped when the wet washcloth was brought to her inner thighs. “It’s ok,” Jacob said softly, kissing her collarbone as he washed drying arousal off her thighs, he licked the base of her throat and started rubbing her sensitive vulva. She whimpered and tried to move away, but he grabbed her hip with his free hand to keep her in place. When he was satisfied that she was clean enough for Deathstroke he let go of her and dropped the cloth in the sink. “Come on,” he said pulling her back into the bedroom.

Grail was sitting on the edge of Raven’s bed, Deathstroke was by the bathroom door holding her panties. When he saw her come out of the bedroom he moved to her, grabbing her arm roughly and stuffing her panties into mouth. Before Raven could spit them out, Deathstroke ripped a strip off her dress and used it as a gag, tying it tightly to keep her silent and preventing her from spitting out the panties. Another shred of her dress was used to tie her wrists behind her back. Deathstroke picked up her belt and put it back on her naked hips, the metal cold against her skin. He also returned her cloak, it had a stain from the previous night, but otherwise was untouched. When Deathstroke stepped back, her cloak fell down to its usual position, covering her in its thick and comforting fabric. Grail finally got up; she used a third strip of material torn from Raven’s dress to blindfold her. “Is the camera recording?” Deathstroke asked.

“Of course,” Grail replied. She had neglected to tell Deathstroke there were several cameras already in this room keeping track of everything, neither her nor Brainiac felt like that information needed to become common knowledge. So she got a hand-held camera ready, pointed at Raven’s bed and started recording. Deathstroke shoved her part way onto the bed, her legs hanging off the foot of the bed. He made sure the camera got a good image of Raven before he pushed her cloak away from her body. He kept a hand on her back to hold her in place, using his other hand to unbuckle his pants and free his erection. Deathstroke shoved himself, unprepared, into Raven, the pain enough to snap her back to reality. She screamed, muffled through the panties in her mouth and tight gag, and tried to struggle away from Deathstroke as he thrust roughly into her. Tears dripped down her face as she tried to kick at him. Deathstroke kept one hand on her back pushing her down and used his other hand to hold her hips down. He kept her legs spread with his own legs, keeping her from trying to kick him again. Grail walked around the bed to get Raven’s face in the video, her body shaking as Deathstroke thrust into her with all his strength, slamming her body, the bedsprings screaming in protest from the roughness. Jacob sat quietly on the couch, watching Grail’s filming of the assault, he had what remained of Raven’s dress in his hands. He slid the silky fabric through his fingers.

Deathstroke was starting to grunt, he was thrusting himself into Raven even harder. He pulled himself out until just his tip remained inside her before he slammed back into her with all his strength. His hands were bruisingly rough as he went over the edge, filling her insides with his thick cum, Raven let out a startled cry when she felt his cum shoot inside her. Once more it was all too much for her, everything that had happened, what was happening, and what could happen. She stopped fighting, her body slumping against the mattress as her blindfold became soaked from her tears. Grail brought the camera back around to the foot of the bed, going in for a close up of Deathstroke pulling out of Raven, cum dripping out of her abused hole. 

Deathstroke climbed onto the bed behind her, kneeling. He grabbed her throat in his hand and pulled her up onto her knees in front of him, removing her blindfold so she was looking right into the camera, he kept one hand tight on her throat using his other to hold her in place. Deathstroke rammed his thick cock roughly into her asshole, Raven made a whimpering sound, strangled by his hand on her throat. He fucked her asshole roughly, cum still dripping from her vagina in full view of the camera. Tears streaked her face, her breath coming out in whimpering gasps as she trembled under Deathstroke’s grip. He was reaching the edge again, his grip tightening on Raven, his hand on her throat tight enough to cut off her air, as he slammed into her ass grunting deeply as he came into her ass, Raven winced at the sensation, her body shaking violently as she silently sobbed. Deathstroke shoved her off him, Raven landed on her stomach on the bed coughing as she recovered from the momentary lack of oxygen. Deathstroke wiped his dick clean with her hands and the scrap of her dress tied around her wrists. Grail did a brief close up of Raven’s face before she turned off the camera. Deathstroke slid off the bed, patting Raven’s head as he left the room without another word or glance at Raven. Grail followed, closing and locking the door behind her. Raven’s sobbing gasps fell quiet as she passed out.


	9. Voodoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brainiac captures Voodoo to learn about Daemonite cloning technology.

_Who is she?_

Long dark hair in loose curls fall down her shoulders, reaching past her waist.

_Where did she come from?_

Her skin is rich and dark, accented with golden bracelets around her upper arms and earrings like cascading golden coins peeking out from those seductive curls.

_What secrets does she hide?_

Her eyes are a deep brown bordered with black eye liner, smoldering beneath thick lashes made even thicker with mascara. Her lips painted an incredible red that matched her nails. Her makeup is light, but her natural astonishing beauty makes even that much unnecessary but appreciated.

_Are you ready gentlemen? Because this is why you’re here! This is who you came to see!_

Her slender feet hidden in simple black heels. Golden furry leg warmers were layered over metallic purple that covered her from ankle to just above the knee, leaving her thighs bare except for matching garters that sat perfectly in the middle of her thighs. She wore fingerless gloves that reached to just below her bracelets. Her body was lush, perfect curves filling out her skimpy costume made from a shimmering metallic violet that caught the spotlights and dazzled in them. A tight thong showed off her round but firm ass, a golden clasp drawing the eye to her covered pussy. Her large breasts were just barely held in place by a far too tight bra with thin straps that looked ready to give at any moment. Her skimpy underwear looked too small, fitting her too tightly and just barely. Not that there were any complaints.

_The voodoo lounge proudly presents our very own Voodoo!_

She crawled down the steps and onto the stage on her hands and knees, it would look submissive if she didn’t ooze such confidence. Her crawl was made all the more enticing with the swaying of her hips that led to the back of her thong sliding a little more into her cheeks with every movement forward, showing off just the slightest bit more of her ass each time. She made sure her arms were placed close to her chest, pushing her breasts, already squished into the too-tight bra, even closer together.

_You’ve never seen anything like her have you? Look all you want but don’t touch_.

By now she had made it to the pole in the center of the stage. She sat up, leaning into it so it was pushed into her cleavage, straining her bra even more with the action. She reached one hand up to the pole above her head, slowly wrapping each individual finger around it, followed by her other hand doing the same. She rolled her hips into the pole, rubbing herself against it briefly.

_You know how it works, gentlemen. Get those hands out of your pants and into your pockets…_

She moved back, crawling in front of the pole, leaning against it. Still on her knees she once more wrapped her hands slowly around the pole above her head. She rolled her hips forward, this time teasing the men of the crowd. Starting her dance.

_I want you to dig deep!_

She stood, crossing her wrists above her head. She tilted her head down, letting those dark curls fall in front of it.

_You know you want her!_

She tilted her hips, raising one of her legs, bent at the knee. She curved her spine, reaching out in front of her with one hand, wrist bent, keeping the other above her head. Her hair falling over one shoulder, hiding her face.

_You know you love her!_

She tilted her hips the other way, tossing her head so her hair flew behind her. She pushed her chest out, showcasing talent in an excitingly slow belly dance. Writhing and twisting her body with breathtaking control. She pursed her lips, licking the lower one before sucking it in between her teeth. She slid down to her knees again, keeping her eyes down as she slid her right glove off, grabbing it from the top and slowly pulling down, turning it inside out. She tossed it away when it was off. Soon the left glove was tossed aside as well. She ran her newly bared arms down her body, biting her lip as she threw her head back. Far too slowly she reached behind her, one of her bra straps falling down her shoulder. She shook her breasts teasingly as she untied the back. The other strap fell down her shoulder. She pulled it off with one hand, using the other arm to cover her breasts, which were large enough that she wasn’t even making a pretense of modesty by hiding them. 

She dangled the bra in-between her middle finger and thumb, shaking it before throwing it into the crowd, it landed on the head of a man in the audience. She turned to the side, still hiding her breasts with a single arm, running the fingers of the hand that had been holding her bra seconds before through her thick curls, arching her back. She turned so her back was to the audience before dropping the arm that had been hiding her breasts. Her hands danced in the air above her head before she leaned back, finally showing her breasts to the audience she was looked out at them upside down, her hair pooling on the floor of the stage, the top of her head barely inches above the floor. She pushed her hips up, showing off incredible flexibility.

She stood and started dancing again, her breasts bouncing in the air-conditioned air, cool enough to make her dusty rose nipples hard. She rolled her hips and waist, her body like a snake, moving in ways that didn’t seem possible, her hair flying behind her. Dollar bills rained down around her. She bent down, picking up a handful to rub against her bare flesh before slipping them into her stockings, her garters and her thong.

_If you’ve got any money left, gentlemen, Voodoo will be available for private dances in just a little while_.

She turned slowly, sauntering back up the stage and up the steps before disappearing into the curtains. It was quite the show. And the encore would be truly memorable. Voodoo hadn’t been high on Brainiac’s list, but considering how desperately the Daemonites wanted her back, she would definitely be worthwhile of the effort of capturing and containing her. She was a clone of an enhanced individual; Brainiac was curious as to how they accomplished her. He wanted to examine her. Thoroughly. Grail purchased a private dance while Brainiac slipped unseen into the room, using cloaking technology to hide himself as Grail took the seat in the middle of the room. With a pair of sunglasses she could be mistaken for a regular human easily, her gray skin virtually indistinguishable from more normal tones in the colored lights of the Voodoo Lounge. Voodoo entered the private room, dressed in the same as she had been on stage, save for the robe she let fall off herself soon after shutting the door. She sauntered up to Grail, getting ready to start her dance. Grail used the Anti-Life Equation to keep herself and Brainiac safe from Voodoo’s telepathic abilities. So Voodoo didn’t notice when Brainiac revealed himself behind her, she didn’t realize he was there until he was injecting something into her neck.

Voodoo awoke hours later, strapped to a white table in a white room. Her arms were tied down above her head, wrists inches apart, her legs locked to stirrups that kept them spread apart and bent at the knees. Another cold metal band was fastened around her waist, and another around her throat, some tape over her mouth kept her from making noise. The most mobility she was able to accomplish was wiggling her fingers. “Ah, the subject awakes,” Brainiac said, strolling into her line of sight. “You were cloned from an earth being whose DNA was spliced with extraterrestrial genetic code. I wonder exactly how similar you are to the earth beings in this form of yours.” Brainiac came to stand just beside her, there was some kind of scanner above her. A low tone sounded as it took scans of her entire body. Brainiac’s robotic tentacles produced blades that sliced away the immodest fabric that hide very little. Aside from small nicks no worse than paper cuts. Needles appeared, taking samples of blood, tissue, marrow and spinal fluid. Voodoo refused to allow the pained whimpers from escaping, refused to let Brainiac have any more control over her than he already did. With the samples finished, the scanner folded up into the ceiling and the needles vanished. A frosty chill ghosted through the room, goosebumps rising along her exposed flesh, her nipples hardened as she shivered. Brainiac moved away to examine the results of her scans and samples.

“Very interesting,” he mused, returning to Voodoo’s side. “I will test the subject’s reactionary responses.” A cold steel blade left a thin, shallow cut and Brainiac timed how long it took her to cut and begin healing. Her body shook when a light electric current shocked her. Brainiac continued tests like that and making note of her reactions. “Pain reactionary response testing completed. Moving on to pleasure reactionary response testing.” Voodoo felt her blood drain as Brainiac’s words sunk in. _Pleasure reactionary response testing?_ She didn’t like how that sounded and when Brainiac was once more standing right beside her. Cold tentacles with blunted pincher tips begin to prod her body, they pinched the skin of her neck, Voodoo tried to move away, but the cold metal bands kept her in place. A tentacle pinched her breast and she jumped, her body jerking as if shocked, the movement causing the plump flesh of her breasts to bounce. Brainiac laughed; Voodoo glared at him. Brainiac returned to playing with her body, finding what stimulations in what spots got the greatest reactions from her. With that assessment completed, Brainiac moved onto phase 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking of doing a Marvel Comics story like this if anyone's interested I can start posting it on A3O as well.


	10. It Came From the Hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The performance of Zatanna's lifetime.

Zatanna had just left her stage, adrenaline still coursing through her body as the audience’s applause was still roaring in her ears. She sauntered to her dressing room, never feeling as great as she did after a show. Her fishnet tights hugged her long curvy legs as the bottoms of her costume were starting to ride up, exposing part of her large, firm ass. She entered her dressing room and gathered her stuff quickly, looking forward to getting home. Constantine had found some ancient grimoire, supposedly older than Solomon himself. He had dropped it off with her to try and get back on her good side after their last meeting. Zatanna couldn’t wait to dive into the book, see what secrets it held. She had spent days carefully analyzing it to make sure it wasn’t cursed. Zatanna was nothing if not cautious, but there were some things she could never imagine, like Brainiac swapping out her hat for one of Grail’s own making in her dressing room. It was that hat she brought home with her, with no idea what was waiting within it for the right moment to strike.

As soon as she got home, Zatanna ran straight into her library, the grimoire waiting patiently for her. She tossed her hat on the desk next to the grimoire, it slipped to the floor, but she was already too enraptured by her studies to notice it. Neither did she notice the blue mist that began to seep out of her hat, or the light opening from deep within it. Dark tendrils crept slowly from the hat, moving carefully and silently to Zatanna, leaving her completely unaware of what was coming. At once thick, strong tendrils wrapped around her wrists and ankles, lifting her into the air. Zatanna opened her mouth to shout a spell, but before she could get a word out, one tendril shot into her mouth, she gagged and coughed around it, but it held steady in her mouth, squirting some sweet and fruity liquid through her lips and down her throat. Zatanna tried to spit it out, scared from not knowing what it was and what it could do to her, but the tendril kept steady and though she gagged the liquid spread warmly down her throat, she could feel it travel down her body with its heat, it made her skin tingly and sensitive, traveling heavily into her stomach before the heat reached her most sensitive area.

She realized with horror it was some form of aphrodisiac, an incredibly powerful one she realized as her body grew hot and needy even as her mind screamed in protest. More tendrils wrapped around her body, stretching her arms painfully as they pulled her legs apart. Zatanna whimpered in pain, struggling uselessly against the monster’s strength. A slender tendril poked at her entrance as more wrapped tightly around her breasts and nipples, squeezing roughly. Zatanna flinched and thrashed as one entered her pussy, wiggling inside her as it tried to reach further into her. More slipped from within the hat, exploring her body. One found her clit, wrapping tightly around it, her frantic struggles caused the tendrils wrapped around her nipples and clit to pull roughly, she screamed around the tendril that was trying to reach deeper into her throat, as if trying to reach all the way to her stomach. Another found her pussy, shoving in beside the one already inside of her. Zatanna screamed again as the intrusion forced her body to jerk in surprise and pain, she tried to stay still, the pinching and yanking on her nipples and clit far too much for her to handle. For a brief moment she succeeded, but that was before a tendril found her asshole, wiggling inside. It was too much, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t stay still, and every movement led to more pinching and pulling.

The tendrils were covered in a cold slime that rubbed off on her skin, making her shiver from the chill as well as disgust. Muffled screams and gags filled the air as well as the wet squelching of the slime covered tendrils thrusting in her holes. Despite her anger, fear and disgust at her current situation the aphrodisiac was doing its job, her body responding to the monster from inside her hat. The further the tendrils rammed into her the thicker they became, the sensations of that pulsing and stretching inside her was incredible, the painful pleasure of the abuse of her nipples and clit was far too much for her too handle, it was driving thought from her mind as physical sensations became so strong. Another tendril pushed roughly inside her ass as one of the ones in her pussy pushed through her cervix. She screamed around the tendril in her mouth as she came violently, her walls spasming roughly around the tentacles as muscles tensed, making the tightness far more than she could handle, her shaking body made the roughness on her clit and nipples even worse. Tears began slipping down her cheeks as the blue mist filled her study thickly, blocking even her own body from her sight. She thought it couldn’t get any worse, but she was very wrong.

When the mist began to recede, Zatanna was horrified to find herself in the middle of the stage she had just vacated, the crowd full and staring at her in shock. Zatanna felt her skin burn as her orgasm continued to wring her out as the audience watched her assault by the tentacles. A moan was forced from her as the second tendril in her pussy pushed through her cervix, they continued to wriggle exploring her insides as they scrapped against the sides of her uterus, her stomach bulging in response to four tentacles burying themselves so deeply inside her. She could see the outline of them pressing against her stomach. The two in her ass were deep enough that they had to push around the first bend of her colon, causing Zatanna to whimper hopelessly. It was as if the two in her pussy were trying to fill her uterus while the one in her mouth and two in ass tried to meet in her stomach. _But they couldn’t actually do that?_ Zatanna wondered in horror.

The tendrils wrapped around her breasts suddenly squeezed them tightly. The crowd was still watching her, and her humiliation grew. Two more tendrils appeared, their tips needle thin slithering up her body. They stopped in front of her nipples, forcing themselves into her milk ducts. Like the tendril in her mouth had, these squirted something into her breasts, making them swell to a far larger size. Zatanna had been trying to avoid looking at the audience, but a sound forced her attention. She was able to see a man in the front row was actually masturbating as she was defiled. And a humiliating scanning of the audience showed her that man wasn’t the only one. They were enjoying this. Zatanna wanted to scream but the tendril was deep in her throat, blocking off any sound more than gurgling.

The thin tendrils pulled out of her nipples, the swelling in her breast remaining a painful pressure. Zatanna, with a sick feeling in her stomach, found herself feeling with a desperate need to have her breasts milked for some relief. When tentacles wrapped around her even larger than before breasts gave a rough squeeze with a painful pulling of her nipples milk spurted out and dribbled down her chest. It wasn’t anywhere near enough to give her release and she heard herself giving out a needing whine that caused a man in the front row to cum, his thick semen hitting the edge of the stage. As if in response, a tentacle that was wrapped around one of her thighs, helping to keep her legs spread squirted sticky thick fluid on her stomach, it dripped down her stomach and she shivered when she felt its coldness reach her pussy lips.

The tentacles pulled her legs a little further apart, improving the audience’s view of the four tendrils drilling into her, reaching further and further at a maddeningly slow pace. Looking at her stomach she could see the bulging in her stomach grow as the tendrils continued to force themselves deeper, the two that had entered through her pussy were planted deep into her uterus, scrapping against the sides. The two that had entered her ass, they were reaching her stomach, she could feel the moment when they forced through and breached her stomach, she screamed helplessly. But the worse was far from over.

The tendrils grew thicker and absurdly thick, sticky cold cum was being forced through her pussy to fill her uterus, through her ass and down her throat to coat her stomach. It was like someone had turned a hose of ice water on inside her. She felt sick, wanting to purge that disgusting cum out of her body. More audience members were cuming onto their pants or the edges of the stage, with each new load blown by an audience member, one of the tendrils erupted onto her skin, painting her face, her breasts, her stomach, her thighs. A rough yank on her breasts milked warm, sweet milk out of her nipples, squirting onto the stage and dripping down her body.

Zatanna’s once thin stomach had swelled into a tight bump, the amount of that thick monster’s cum had filled her stomach and uterus. The fullness was an uncomfortable sensation unlike anything she had felt before, and she squirmed, the tendrils kept her plugged so that the monster’s cum couldn’t drip out of her holes. She whined pitifully against the discomfort, pain and pleasure. She screamed as a new sensation tore through her, something was moving through the tendrils inside her, she could feel hard round things being pushed through the tendrils, felt them be expelled from the tendrils into her stomach and uterus. They started slow, she counted the awful things easily, one………two……..three…….four……five…..six….seven…eight..nineteneleventwelvethirteen

They started entering her faster and faster until she couldn’t even guess how many were inside her now, and how many were still entering her. Her stomach was slowly swelling even more, she could feel the hard things suspended in the cum, filling her more and more. She could feel them moving against her walls and against each other as more and more were stuffed until they were crowded inside her. With her leaking breasts and full stomach she looked like a woman late in her pregnancy. The tendrils began to pull out of her agonizingly slow, one at a time. The monster’s cum was so thick insider her that when the tendrils pulled out only a small amount leaked out of her. The tendrils that had been holding her up laid her on the stage, the wood hard against her back. She felt weak, too much so to close her legs which had been set down sprawled, leaving the audience with a view of her abused pussy even without the tendrils holding her open. All that remained was the tendril in her mouth, it was pulled slowly out of her throat, she gagged and coughed around it, the sensation apparently stimulating the tendril as it came one last time when it was almost out of her mouth. The cum filled her mouth, coating her throat and rushing up her nose as she coughed and sputtered, it was all she could taste or smell.

Heels clicked against the stage floor as Grail stepped on stage. She sent the tendrils back into the hat and came to stand just in front of Zatanna. She knelt down in front of the magician and bent down to speak to her. “I hope you liked your surprise Zee. The audience loved it, look,” Grail whispered, she held Zatanna’s head up, forcing her to look at the audience who still stared enraptured. She set Zatanna’s head back down and leaned even closer, her lips brushing against Zatanna’s ear. Grail ran a hand down Zatanna’s swollen stomach, “We’re going to have so much fun. Thanks for being my practice run.” Grail nipped her ear and stood up, turning to address the audience to announce that they would be having a remission for an hour until the second part of the show began. Zatanna’s exhausted mind could only come up with one possibility for what the second part of the show would be, and it was not something she was looking forward to at all.


	11. A Raven's Nightmare Part 3

Raven woke up a short time after passing out following her assault by Deathstroke. She was mostly naked, dressed only in her cloak, boots, and belt. Bruises had formed on her throat, arm, hips and wherever else Deathstroke had grabbed her. Her rough treatment on her unprepared vagina and asshole left her with a burning pain with sparks of sharp soreness whenever she moved. Her wrists were tied behind her back, her shoulders straining in their sockets from the stress. Her black lace panties were stuffed in her mouth, she could taste the fluids they had been soaked in when Lust had played with her while she slept, a gag keeping her from spitting them out. Tears stained her cheeks and fresh ones were beginning to join them. Jacob came to stand in front of her, her lifted her chin up gently so she was looking up at him as he bent down to her. She tried to pull away from him and Jacob’s grip, while still gentle, grew firmer to keep her attention on him. “There’s no need to be like that. If you don’t want my help, I can just leave you like this,” he said. Raven believed that he’d leave her like that, she didn’t want his help, but it seemed like the lesser of two evils, so she shook her head. “You want help?” he asked, somewhat mockingly clarifying.

She nodded. He untied her gag and pulled her panties out of her mouth, then untied her wrists. He removed her cloak, belt and boots. Jacob lifted her into his arms and carried her into the bathroom, setting her down in the bathtub. He turned on the shower head and let it run until it was a warm and not hot temperature. He rinsed off the mess left on her hands and wrists where Deathstroke had wiped himself off. He then cleaned cum out of her ass and vagina, gentle so as not to cause her any more pain than she was already in. With her body washed, he moved on to her hair. Soaking her hair before massaging shampoo into her scalp followed by conditioner that left her hair perfumed and silky. When she was all rinsed off Jacob put the shower head back and turned on the tub’s faucet, letting warm water slowly fill the tub. He removed his own clothing and shoes, climbing naked into the bath behind her. He propped her back up against his chest and started massaging her abused muscles, especially her shoulders and back. He moved a hand down, rubbing between her thighs with deep circles. “It’ll be alright,” he whispered. “I’ll make you feel better.” He moved his hand up her thigh so he could tease her gently, coaxing stirrings of pleasure from her abused body.

Jacob remembered how powerfully he made her orgasm while she was in her drugged sleep the night before. He wanted to do it again, with her awake and mostly aware. He was Lust and he wanted her shivering from his touches, wanting him to do more. She would need at least a few days to recover from Deathstroke before he could penetrate her without doing more damage, but he would have her begging him for it. Jacob smiled as he buried his face into her neck, her wet hair sticking to him. He kept teasing her most sensitive parts with his skilled fingers, bringing his other hand to her breasts to tease and pleasure her nipples into hard peaks. Deathstroke had left his bruising marks all over her body, he started sucking and nibbling at her neck, wanting to leave a mark of his own on that smooth perfect skin of hers. Her hips twitched lightly, and Jacob suppressed a chuckle, knowing that he was playing her body so easily. “Am I the first to touch you like this?” Jacob had been using his powers to fill her mind with a thin fog of lust to make her more compliant.

“No,” Raven whispered, her voice heavy.

“How many?”

“Three,” she gasped as he pinched her clit.

“Did they make you feel as good as this?” Jacob asked. Seconds ticked by without Raven responding. Jacob increased the amount of his power being used on her, her body flushing deeply as he forced her arousal and sensitivity levels to an extreme level. Her hips began to grind against his hand, Jacob paid close attention to her body, waiting until her breath was coming faster, her hips movement more desperate, waiting until she was almost at the edge, then he moved his hand away quickly, letting the orgasm begin to fade. “Answer the question.” he whispered, lips brushing her ear.

“No,” she whined, needing his hand back to her clit before the orgasm completely disappeared. He obliged, giving her a gentle nudge over the edge. Her body tensed and released, she gasped softly, leaning into him and she trembled lightly. When she had stilled again, her breathing normal, Jacob moved his hand from her pussy, wrapping his arms around her torso, more as a way of possession than protection. So long as he had to remain here on Trigon’s orders, Lust would enjoy being his sister’s keeper, playing with her body as he fogged her mind with his power. She was still and quiet in his embrace.

“What are you thinking?” he asked, nipping her ear gently.

“You don’t think he’s going to show anyone the video?” she asked softly, her voice low, unable to keep the fear out. Jacob hummed thoughtfully, rubbing circles into her hip with his thumb. 

“I don’t really know him. But probably,” Jacob said with a small shrug.

“Could you stop him?” she whispered.

“Probably,” he answered. Raven turned her head to look at him over her shoulder. He met her pleading eyes. “I won’t though.” She twisted her body, so she was kneeling in front of him, water sloshing out of the bath. Raven had never been one to beg but having no access to her magic and suffering in this cruel replica of her own bedroom, the place she had always felt safest, where she had been brutalized by Deathstroke on camera. In this awful place, Jacob was the only one to show her any kind of kindness, even if it was only for his own enjoyment, it was all she had, and she was desperate.

“Please,” she whispered, hesitantly laying her hands on his chest. Jacob tapped her hands gently and just smiled; she was playing right into his hands. She was as good as his, maybe he could get her devoted to him, surely that would impress their father. Trigon was angry about Raven’s choice to side with her team against him. He wanted her punished and was willing to let Brainiac keep her for now, but he would reclaim her eventually. Jacob wasn’t going to do anything to intervene on her behalf, but it wouldn’t hurt to let her think he might.

Days passed quietly. Lust continued to play with Raven, other of the Sons of Trigon filtering in and out, with Jack, ever fulfilling his title of Sloth, napping frequently on Raven’s couch. Raven was curled up under her blankets, with the destruction of her dress she was left naked, her cloak the only way to cover herself, it had become a sort of security blanket over her captivity. The cold collar locked around her throat that prevented her from accessing her magic had the opposite effect. It never let her pretend that she was imprisoned in a replica of her own bedroom and almost entirely without any clothing. Shreds of her dress were set neatly on top of an empty dresser with her belt beside them, her boots on the floor in front of it. Her body was almost completely healed from her visit with Deathstroke, just faded bruises remained. She was starting to believe that the worse was over, she was even starting to forget about the video.

**Meanwhile in Jump City**

Nightwing and Cyborg were sitting horrified in front of a large computer screen. Disgust and anger playing on their features as the screen showed Deathstroke in his mask and armor holding Raven over his exposed cock. She was bruised all over with a tear-soaked blindfold. She let out a strangled scream as Deathstroke forced himself into her ass, her pussy still leaking his cum. Raven had been gone a few days, but it wasn’t unlike her to disappear for a few days or even a week. They hadn’t even questioned it; hadn’t given it a second thought and she had been abducted and assaulted by Deathstroke. They hadn’t looked for her, tried to find her, and she was in danger. Nightwing sent a message to Beast Boy and Starfire, telling them to return to the Tower immediately. They needed to find Deathstroke and rescue Raven. Cyborg shut the computer off, it was bad enough the two of them had needed to see Raven like that, they didn’t need to show Beast Boy and Starfire it. Beast Boy made it to the tower in less than an hour, during that time no one was able to get in touch with Starfire. After another few hours of silence they received a message from the alien princess stating that she’d gotten a message stating Raven was in danger with a location to check out. Starfire had already set off to check it out and wanted the team to meet her there. The Titans hurried to join her.

Starfire stepped into an old warehouse, she crept carefully around the edges looking for anything out of the ordinary, but she didn’t notice anything, not until an incredibly strong tranquilizer hit her in the back of the neck and the world went dark. When Starfire woke up she was bound with her arms behind her back and ankles together. There was some kind of hood over her head blocking her sight. Starfire tried to break the bonds with her strength and when that didn’t work she tried her energy blasts. Nothing happened. Her powers weren’t working. She felt something cold, tight around her neck, some kind of collar, it must have been what was blocking her powers. 


	12. Lobo's Guide to Getting Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off Lobo vol. 2 issue 37  
> "Th’ first thing ya haveta learn about women- even before ya got one-- is how ta ditch ‘em."

_Th’ first thing ya haveta learn about women- even before ya got one-- is how ta ditch ‘em._

“’Pologies an’ all, Lyn—but, like, I just ain’t got th’ hots fer ya no more!” Lobo said, holding the red head with one arm wrapped tightly around her waist. Lyn looked devastated, of course who wouldn’t be when the Main Man decided to move on past them?

“You mean—it’s over? The love you swore would last forever?” Lyn asked, tears streaming down her face as her deep blue eyes gazed up at Lobo. She blinked, either to clear her watery vision or in disbelief, it was hard to tell.

“Hey, it lasted three days, right? Count yer blessin’s, babe. I could’ve been some fly-by-night one-night stand!” Lobo reasoned. Lyn pulled away from him, burying her face in her hands as sobbed. “C’mon babe—don’t go all emotional on me! See—I got ya a leavin’ present!” Lobo reached into the pocket of his vest, he pulled out a large red lotion bottle, handing it to Lyn.

“Hormone cream? For bigger breasts?” she asked, staring at the bottle, lips opened in surprise, tears still trekking down her cheeks.

“Yeah. I figgered ya could use a little more up top, know what I mean?” Lobo said, giving a meaningful look to Lyn’s small breasts, seeming all the smaller in her polka dot bikini top. He walked away with a distant “Ciao, babe!” as he left to find some more voluptuous lady to spend an evening with. Lyn collapsed in the grass, tears streaming as she gave heartbroken sobs, she had loved Lobo, wanted to be with him forever, and he just left her.

“Men can be so cruel,” a voice said from behind her. Lyn looked up to see a gray skinned woman with red eyes. “I’m Grail.”

“Lyn,” she introduced herself.

“Lobo really did a number one you, huh?” Grail said, sitting down next to Lyn. “How’d you like to do a number on him instead?”

“Me? What could I do?” Lyn asked, still clutching the cream. Grail looked at the cream and smiled.

“I’ve got an idea,” she told Lyn, taking the bottle from her and examining it before tossing it behind her. Lyn watched Grail with wide eyes. “Come on, I’ll introduce you to a friend of mine who can help stack the odds more in your favor, Lyn.”

Lyn followed Grail to meet Brainiac. The door had barely shut before he ordered Lyn to strip. With an anxious glance to Grail, she shed her clothes and approached Brainiac’s lab table completely nude. Grail slipped next to Brainiac, leaning close to whisper in his ear. Lyn sat on Brainiac’s lab table, knees pressed tightly together, arms wrapped around her chest, shivering against the cold metal, icy against her bare ass and legs. Brainiac nodded to Grail and approached Lyn, stopping just in front of her. He examined her shivering body clinically. “Move your arms,” he ordered. Lyn hesitated before moving her arms, allowing Brainiac to duck his head and examine her breasts. They were small, but perky, with smooth perfectly round nipples, hardened as she shivered, and goosebumps broke out along her skin. Brainiac turned his attention back to Grail, “Yes, I believe I can work with this.” He beckoned Grail out of the room and left Lyn naked on the table.

Lyn jumped when she heard vents turn on, she smelled something vaguely spicy and sweet, kind of like cinnamon. As minutes ticked by, it was getting increasingly harder to sit still. The coldness of the metal table she was seated on was chilling her sensitive flesh, when she tried to shift to make herself more comfortable a strong shiver shook her as the cold metal was pressed against her warm folds. The shock of the sensation felt surprisingly good. A moment later she felt a tingle in her core. She gasped as she realized that she had been rubbing herself against the lab table without noticing. Lyn pressed her thighs tightly together, worried about Brainiac and Grail coming back to find her trying to pleasure herself. She tried to keep herself rigidly still until the door opened again, Grail smiled at her and motioned for Lyn to come with her. Lyn jumped off the lab table, noticing a slick wetness that definitely hadn’t been there when she sat down. 

Lyn bit her lip nervously, hurriedly following after Grail, keeping her legs pressed tightly together and an arm over her chest. She was brought into a huge room, almost like a warehouse, empty except for a large vat of a thick pink substance that filled the air with an overwhelming sweet smell. Lyn walked closer to the vat to look over the rail, wanting a better look. She let out a gasping screech when she felt something knock into her back, shoving her over the rail. Lyn fell forward, landing in the vat, it seeped into her skin. She could feel it absorbing into her body, an irresistible tingling becoming all she could think about. A groan built in her throat, it ripped out, bubbles rippling up to the surface. Her back arched, toes curled, fingers grasping for any purchase to grab onto. She was shaking, body spasming, muscles twitching. Creaking filled the air as the vat burst, Lyn had grown, grown large enough to destroy the vat, and she continued to grow, larger and larger. It wasn’t just her body getting bigger, her once small breasts had swelled to more than four times the size they had been in proportion of her body. She grabbed them with her hands, feeling the fullness that almost overflowed. One hand slid down her tight stomach and brushed against her dripping pussy. It wasn’t enough. She dove two fingers into herself, grinding her clit against her thumb as she gave into her overwhelming need for release. She had never been so horny in her life and an idea drifted into her lustful haze. Her clothes had been torn apart as she grew, leaving her completely naked. Lyn ran off to a club she knew Lobo enjoyed and arrived just as he was leaving. “Holy fraggaroley! I know I said I liked my women big--” Lyn smacked Lobo, her hand swatting him like a bug. 

Lyn lifted Lobo up, pinched between two or her fingers, and brought him to her eye-line. “Big breasts?” she asked, “I’ll show you big breasts!” She smirked as she dropped him into her cleavage and pushed her breasts together tightly. She held them together, squishing Lobo as she jiggled her chest, enjoying the fullness of her breasts as Lobo struggled between them. He tried to punch and kick his way out, but the pinching sensation only served to further her arousal as she kneaded her breasts and pinched her nipples. After a while of that, Lyn pulled a slumped Lobo out of her cleavage and smiled brightly at him. “Now, I’m going to show you what we do to male chauvinist pigs!” she declared. “You used women’s bodies for your enjoyment, now I’m going to use yours for mine!” She spread her legs and started rubbing Lobo against her dripping folds roughly, using his body like a dildo as she toyed with herself. Lyn spread her folds as much as she could with one hand and started plunging Lobo into her. She fucked herself with him over and over, only stopping after several intense orgasms when she couldn’t take the stimulation anymore. Lyn dropped him and fell into a pleasure-exhausted slumber, leaving Lobo to heal on the ground in a pool of her arousal.

When Lobo got feeling back in his body he pushed himself to his knees, shaking out his drenched hair like a dog. He tried to wipe fluid off his face so he could open his eyes, but it was hopeless, he opened his eyes with a stinging from the arousal that had gotten into his eyes. He glared at Lyn and tried to punch her massive leg, the limb twitched and sent him flying into a bench. Lobo growled and forced himself to his feet again, marching back to Lyn.

**Hours Later**

Lobo had found the vat of growth hormone and taken a bath so he could get his revenge on Lyn. Brainiac was observing the whole thing with hidden cameras of course, curious as to how his little social experiment would play out. Lobo, now grown to a height even greater than Lyn’s, marched back to where she was still in a blissful sleep. Lobo pushed her onto her stomach and got ready to ride her bareback and rough. He shoved into her immediately, squeezing her breasts between his fingers as harshly as he could as he started riding her harder than he had ever ridden a bitch before. Lyn woke up, startled and screaming as her pussy, incredibly tight around his now colossal dick was fucked dry and her breasts were manhandled by his calloused hands and ragged fingernails. She struggled under him, trying to break away, but Lobo kept her pinned under him. He stuck his face into her neck and moaned into her skin, nipping at her smooth flesh as she screamed and swore at him.

“Lobo’s the Main Man fer a reason,” he yelled as he came into her, filling her completely before he pulled out, cum leaking from her abused hole, and he walked away, a satisfied bounce to his step as he sought out his next conquest.


	13. A Day at the Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lois Lane falls victim to Brainiac's Revenge.

Lois opened her eyes slowly, blinking rapidly as she became aware of her surroundings. She was at the office, sitting at her desk walled off on three sides in her cubicle. Looking out the window, it was either very late or very early. _Must’ve fallen asleep at my desk_ Lois thought, stretching out her sore muscles. There was a crick in her neck from sleeping at her desk. Rolling it carefully, Lois tried to relieve the tension there and she was surprised when she heard footsteps. The office wasn’t usually so busy at this time. She frowned and stood. The lights were off, and she couldn’t see much from the streetlights drifting in through the windows. Lois squinted, she could make out shapes, some were definitely people-looking, but it was hard to make out who. “Hello?” Lois called, for some reason she was starting to feel fear spreading in the pit of her stomach.

Of course Lois wasn’t aware that she wasn’t in the real Daily Planet, she was in a miniaturized replica done in meticulous detail by Brainiac. The other people in the building were androids made with a skin-like silicon covering that was kept warm with an internal heater all were made to perfectly resemble and imitate mannerisms of coworkers. There was an alpha android done to resemble Perry White who would be the instigator and ringleader of this little show.

It was the imitation Perry White who first approached Lois, the rest of the coworkers following behind him in an eerie, silent crowd. Lois recognized the broad figure of Perry White entering her cubicle. Before Lois could call out to him, he had lunged forward, pushing her into the desk. Lois yelped as her knees knocked into the desk and forced her into a sitting position on top of it. Perry White immediately pulled open a drawer of her desk, finding a roll of duct tape. He ripped off a length and slapped it over her mouth, keeping her from forming her protests. Lois hit at him and kicked out, but others filed into the cubicle, crowding it so they could grab her wrists and ankles, holding her down. Perry grabbed the top of her blouse and ripped it open, buttons flying. Lois grunted as she fought the men holding her down, she managed to wiggle a bit, but she made no real progress. Her blue bra was exposed to the air and immediately her black skirt was hiked up, exposing red panties.

Lois screeched in panic and indignation as she was exposed, horrified by how her own coworkers and the boss she so respected were treating her. Lois was pushed down so her back was flat on the desk, her wrists taped down with enough duct tape to keep her from moving them. Her ankles were taped to the front legs of the desk, keeping her from closing them. Perry grabbed the scissors from the top of her desk and sawed at her bra until it finally gave and popped apart. Her breasts were immediately being pinched and fondled by the crowd. There was a loud scattering as a small cup full of binder clips was knocked over. There was a pause in her assault as Perry considered them. He moved away from her to crouch on the ground and pick them up. He dropped them onto the desk next to her head.

A scream was ripped from her as his hands, rough with writer’s callouses, gripped her nipples, pinching them as tightly as he could, he held them for a few seconds before twisting them roughly. Lois sobbed, flailing against the duct tape. Perry released her right nipple to pick up a binder clip, pushing the ends of it together as he brought it down on her nipple. He released it, letting it snap shut on her. Lois gasped, the pain radiating throughout her chest. Lois shook as he released her other nipple and snapped a second binder clip closed her that one. Lois screamed as the pain shot through her again. It was a warm sharpness that seemed to build with the smallest shifting of her position or the smallest blow of air against her.

Perry flicked one of the binder clipped nipples, Lois screeched. She tried to beg for relief, but the tape made it so she could only make sounds. She had caught Perry’s attention, he smirked condescendingly down at her. His fingers dug into the edges of the tape and in one quick motion, he ripped the tape off. Lois gasped in pain. “Please,” she begged, “please take them off. It hurts”. Perry patted her head and shook his head with that awful smile and picked up the scissors again. He ran the tip across her breasts, lightly tapping the binder clips. She gasped in pain each time and continued begging for mercy.

“You always were so chatty,” Perry said softly, slowly like he was talking to a small child. He tapped the scissors against her chin. “You really aren’t here to talk, Lois. Quiet yourself, before I have to do it for you”. The threat was in that same calm tone, making it chill Lois all the more as the edge of the scissors stroked her cheek. When she didn’t say anything, Perry smiled patronizingly down at her and patted her head again. The scissor’s skimmed down her face, across her lips and past her throat, the cold metal made her shiver as it slid between her breasts and down her navel, stopping just above her red panties, below where her skirt had been hiked up. He slipped the chilly metal blades of the scissors into her panties, rubbing them carefully against her. Lois whimpered, trying to keep quiet, far too afraid about what would happen if she pushed him too far when he was holding scissors against her pussy. He rubbed and prodded at her folds and clit, playing with her. He continued playing with her, the initial shock of the cold metal combined with the pain in her nipples was getting to her, arousal starting to soak her panties and wet her thighs.

Pulling the scissors out of her panties, Perry held them in front of her face, just above her mouth. The arousal coating them glistened in the dim light. “I got your scissors all dirty Lois, I’m sorry. Maybe you should lick them clean.”

“Please,” Lois whispered. Perry flicked the binder clip on her nipple and Lois screamed, tears slipping down her cheeks as the pain was intensified, blooming throughout her chest. Lois parted her lips and stuck out her tongue, hesitantly licking the scissor blades, tasting metal and herself, they had been warmed by her own heat. Her tongue ran down the blade, Perry moving it closer so she could reach it better and slowly moved it so she could lick it completely clean. With that done, Perry wiped the scissors dry on her bunched-up skirt before setting them aside. His attention fell to her panties, rubbing a finger against the wet spot thoughtfully. He slid his fingers into the front of her panties and closed his hand, yanking up. The panties rode up deeply, wedging into her ass crack and between her labia. Lois jerked in surprise, the motion making her nipples burn again, she gasped in pained surprise. Perry gave another strong yank; a creaking sound came as the fabric started to tear. It took another few strong pulls before the panties ripped apart. She could see the stretched and torn fabric dangling from his fingers. He held them in one hand, moving the other down to unbuckle his belt. “No!” Lois screamed, ignoring the pain in her nipples as she started thrashing again. “Don’t touch me!”

Perry gave her a look of mocking disappointment as he moved his hand away from his belt buckle and set her panties on the desk right next to her “I gave you an order Lois, you should listen to your boss. It’s always easier to just do what I say instead of thinking for yourself.” He motioned to some of the men cluttered in her cubicle. Two of them came forward, one grabbing her chin in both hands while the other pushed her forehead down and covered her nose. Lois had no choice but to open her mouth to breathe, and the two men holding her made sure she wasn’t able to close it while Perry reached his fingers into her mouth, grabbing her tongue and pulling the tip out of her mouth as far as he could. With his other hand, he picked up a larger binder clip and snapped it shut on her tongue. Lois gave out a strangled scream, the men released her and moved back to crowd with the others. With the large binder clip on her tongue, she couldn’t put her tongue completely back into her mouth or close her mouth. It didn’t silence her completely, but it made it almost impossible to form any coherent words. For good measure, Perry gave a cruel flick to the clips on her nipples.

Perry turned his attention back to her exposed pussy, playing with her as he considered whether to fuck her now or play with her some more first. Now, he decided, definitely now. He unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, fiddling with them to remove his carefully crafted anatomical appendage. Brainiac, at Grail’s insistence, had been more creative with the genital creation of his androids, the rest of them was entirely accurate to their human counterparts, but their penises were larger, thicker and held testicles that could produce ten times the amount of synthetic cum than humans. Lois’s whimper at catching sight of the colossal dick of Perry White and the others who had followed his lead of exposing themselves made Brainiac sure Grail had been right. He’d have to make sure she saw the recording when she took a break from training Wonder Woman.

Lois’s scream when he pushed his tip into her was breathtaking. He pushed himself in as far as he could and started thrusting. Her body tensed, all her strength pushing her wrists and ankles against the duct tape with bruising force. With each thrust he was forced a little deeper inside, and her lungs were beginning to burn from the breath she didn’t know she was holding, muscles remaining rigid throughout her body. Her tension made it all the tighter around him, making the penetration far more painful than it would be otherwise, but Lois couldn’t even think of relaxing. Every thrust made her pussy burn and her breasts bounce, which made the clips on her nipples agony. She needed them off.

Perry had pushed himself far enough in that his head was pounding against her cervix with the latest thrust. Lois squeaked in shock and pain as the initial pounding was quickly repeated over and over, each with more pressure than the last. Lois was gasping, trying to catch her breath, overwhelmed by the pain and pressure, and even worse the tinges of pleasure underneath. And then he came, thick, hot cum was being flooded into her, dripping between her thighs and down her legs slowly. He slapped her thigh and backed up, motioning for the others to begin.

Another dick was shoved into her pussy within seconds, a coworker hammering into her. After a handful of deep thrusts, he pulled out, dick coated in her arousal and Perry’s cum. He pressed his dick against her asshole. Lois’s eyes widened, she let out a pitiful whimper as he felt him pressing his tip slowly in. The stretching was worse than it had been in her pussy, a discomforting burning sensation that grew as he slowly pressed further. Tears slipped down her cheeks, as she remembered the pain from having her pussy pounded. Lois tried her hardest to relax her tensed muscles, if she couldn’t escape than she should try to make this as painless as possible. It was the only way she’d have the peace of mind to figure out an escape. It was hard to focus through the pain and stimulation she was being forced to undergo. Every time she got a clear train of thought, a rough thrust or a jostle of the clips on her nipples would destroy that train entirely.

While she tried to think of how she might be able to break the duct tape on her wrists, she was distracted by a wave of pleasure and pain. The man in her ass had started thrusting harder and erratically. The originally burning sensation was muted as pleasure began building, her fingers started twitching, a tightness in her stomach building and building and…it stopped. He came, semen spilling into her colon as he yanked himself out. Seconds before she would have reached her edge. The building orgasm faded and was gone. Lois wasn’t sure whether to be frustrated or relieved to not be brought to orgasm by her assaulter.

The men continued using her, cycling through her holes until they grew bored. Cum was splattered over her skin and dripped slowly out of her, a steadily growing puddle beneath her. She felt numb, her eyes open, but unseeing. It was minutes after the office had cleared out until she even realized she wasn’t being used anymore. It had quieted, just her left. Lois tested her bonds with screaming muscles, they were still unbreakable.


	14. Gotham City Sirens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brainiac uses pheromones to take over Poison Ivy's body and prompt a reunion of the Gotham City Sirens.

Brainiac had to think hard of how to deal with the issue of the former Dr Pamela Isley, now Poison Ivy. Her ability to communicate with and control plant-life made her difficult. He could just lock her in a room with no access to greenery, but that wasn’t satisfying enough for him. He thought of how to create artificial greenery to torture her with, but that wasn’t enough either. So he turned to those pheromones of hers, if he could figure out how they worked, he should be able to replicate his own, take control of her body the same way she took control of plants. Now he just had to accomplish that. A week later he was ready. He had mastered those pheromones and it wasn’t difficult to slip them into her new hideout.

Ivy swept through her new apartment, watering her plants, pruning and perfecting her lovely little babies. New hybrids and species were flowered among classics. She had created a little paradise all her own. Her phone buzzed, it was probably Harley again, she’d been obsessed with the idea of going on a road trip with Ivy and Selina. Ivy loved Harley, she really did, but she needed a break, some time to herself and her babies. Holding the water can over a new hybrid that would be able to grow faster than any kind of ivy or vines currently alive, even without her influence. Now just to get them started. Ivy leaned over, inhaling the fragrant scent of fertile soil deeply, as she tried to call to the seeds within, prompting them to grow. The scent of the dirt was off, she wasn’t sure what had happened, but it was off. It filled her nostrils, making her sneeze and gasp. And then it was gone.

Suddenly vines ripped out from the soil, spreading faster and faster and reaching for Ivy. Her arms were raised, directing the vines to grow faster and faster. But she hadn’t lifted them, had she? Ivy tried to pull them down, to direct the vines back a bit, but they wouldn’t move. Her arms remained where they were, she continued to direct the vines, they quickly overtook her apartment. Then she was walking, any attempt she made to stop was fruitless. Her arm reached out to pick up her phone, her fingers sent an urgent message to Harley and Selina, claiming she was in danger and needed help at her apartment. Ivy’s heart pounded, _What happened? What was controlling her?_ She certainly did need help, but she didn’t like that whatever it was that had taken over her wanted her friends here. What was going to happen to them?

“Red?” Harley’s voice called out worried. She was at Ivy’s door.

“Are you alright?” Selina yelled, her clawed gloves knocking on the door.

“Please, hurry!” Ivy was forced to yell out. Her vines reached out to the door, twisting the knob and pulling it open. Selina in her catsuit, tight enough to be a second skin, whip wrapped around her waist, Harley in her red and black mid-drift corset and leather pants, her mallet swung over her shoulder. Harley’s red and black hair was pulled into pig tails that swung back and forth as her and Selina ran into Ivy’s apartment. Ivy’s vine snapped the door shut, immediately growing and spreading over it and the windows to prevent escape.

“Red? What’s going on?” Harley asked, stepping slowly closer to her.

“I’m so glad you two could join me for this,” she said, her voice slipping out of her lips without her permission. The vines lashed out again, this time at the two of them. Harley and Selina yelped as they were raised into the air. Their limbs were bound tight, more of Ivy’s hybrids grew and reached toward them. There were the ones with thick green stalks topped with puffy red bulbs. The leaves that usually clothed Ivy fell away, leaving her body completely bare to the warm greenhouse-like air. Her hands caressed her body longingly, smoothing over her warm flesh, groping her breasts with lustful moans.

“Umm, Red?” Harley whimpered. “This is cool and all, but can you let us down now? Pretty please? With cherries on top?” Ivy just laughed, slipping one hand down her stomach to cup herself, fingers stroking expertly.

“Ivy knock this off, now,” Selina snapped, thrashing at the vines, trying to get them with her claws. Ivy felt a tear slip down her cheek, her fear finding an outlet through her controlled body. Harley squealed in shock as one of the vines slipped into her shorts, Selina cursed as one forced itself into her catsuit through her cleavage, squirming down to her pussy. They started stroking their hostages just as Ivy stroked herself, mirroring her own movements seamlessly. Another of her hybrids started to flower, these were similar to the bulbous ones, but they had fat, large flowers with wide petals and a suction-like base that worked as the carnivorous plant’s mouth. They were too small to eat a human, no wider than a teacup. A vine slipped out to grab the zipper to Selina’s catsuit, pulling it down even further than it already was, all the way down to her slit. Another vine pulled down the zipper for Harley’s corset. With both of them now having their breasts bare, the flowered vines cupped a breast of each of them like Ivy did hers. Its petals messaging as Ivy’s fingers did.

Harley was screaming her head off, begging and pleading nonsense, as Selina shouted threats. Ivy shushed them as the bulbous vines whipped into their mouths, gagging them. They could taste the sweetness of the bulb’s sap, coating their mouths and dripping down their throats. Ivy rolled her clit between her fingers between full strokes over her vulva. She rocked her hips into her hand, screaming in her head as she was forced to masturbate to Selina and Harley’s muffled screams. She pinched her nipple, Harley and Selina yelped as the flower’s mouth closed around their own nipples. Ivy exhaled deeply, groaning as she came, slicking her hand completely, Selina and Harley grunting as they came on the vines seconds after. Ivy removed her hands from herself, letting her vines take over her care. The thin nimble ones stroked and explored as one of the ones with a bulbous top pushed into her pussy, a flowered vine claimed each breast. Sucking and pinching her nipples. One vine coiled around her clit, squeezing and pulling. 

Vines unbuttoned Harley’s pants, slipping them and her panties down far enough for a bulbed vine to slip between her legs and push into her, Harley shrieked, back arching as she was filled more completely than she had ever been. A bulbed vine pushed into Selina’s catsuit, ripping apart the crotch seem as it pushed into her. Selina grunted, her thrashing limbs spasming. Luckily between the slippery sap of the vines and their own slick, the three Gotham Sirens weren’t hurt as they had fist sized bulbs pushing into them, thrusting fully, the bulbs throbbing within them in tune to Ivy’s spasming walls. Flowered vines descended on Harley and Selina to grasp their unclaimed breasts. The bulbed vines gagging Harley and Selina started to pound and thrust in sync with the ones already inside them, slowly pushing deeper and deeper into their throats.

Ivy was moaning wantonly, letting vines lift her up so the bulb inside her could get a better angle. It pulled her up to the height of Harley and Selina, bringing her level with them. She pulled the gag out of Harley’s mouth so she could bring her lips to Harley’s. Kissing her thoroughly as they were both teased and pounded by vines. Her hands grasped Harley’s waist, pulling them closer together, bodies pressed against each other. The vines pushed Selina closer, so she was pressed to Ivy and Harley. Ivy slipped an arm around Selina, pinching and fondling her ass. The gag slipped out of Selina so Ivy could turn her face and plant an equally full kiss to Selina. Selina tried to pull her head back, but a vine wrapped her, keeping her from being able to pull away.

Ivy slipped her hands up Selina and Harley’s bodies until she was cupping both of their faces, directing them close together so the side of their faces were pressed together, allowing Ivy to alternate kisses between the two of them easily, if she tilted her head just right she could even kiss both of them at the same time. Three more bulbed vines approached the three of them, dripping that slippery sap. Ivy groaned nuzzling Selina and Harley as one of the fist-sized bulbs pressed against her ass, slowly sliding into her. Harley’s mouth fell open in shock as a bulb started working into her ass. Ivy took advantage and slipped her tongue into Harley’s mouth, tasting that sweet sap that had coated their pussies and was making it possible for those large bulbs to slip into their assess. As one pressed into Selina she screamed, Ivy turned to give her the same treatment she’d given Harley. Mixing the sap in with saliva from all three of them in their mouths. As the bulbs worked into their assess, Selina and Harley seemed incapable of shutting their mouths, giving Ivy ample time to enjoy them as her body was forced to.

The vines working their assholes were too large to fit any further, so they squirted out a stream of the sap to coat their insides more completely. The intensity of it mixed with the sensations of the vines pounding their vaginas and sucking and pinching their nipples, the smaller vines playing with them all over, teasing clits and sensitive bits of flesh, pushed the three of them over the edge together. Their bodies shuddering violently, breath coming in gasps, their muscles spasming. Ivy fisted her hands in Harley and Selina’s hair, rubbing herself against them as the bulbs slipping deeper into their assess and pounding harder in their pussies prolonged their orgasms, drawing them out for far longer than any of the three had thought possible before.

Ivy pulled Harley’s bottom lip between her teeth. The flowered vines fell away from their breasts, leaving their hardened nipples bared, their breasts squishing together as Ivy nuzzled closer. One of her nipples rubbed against one of Selina’s, making the two gasp. Ivy slipped her fingers to the other two’s clits, taking over the job of some of the smaller vines by playing with them herself as she made out with Harley. Harley’s pants and panties were still around her knees, but her corset had fallen to the floor below them. Selina’s catsuit’s top had slipped down to her elbows, kept from going any lower by the vines wrapped around her arms, from her wrists to elbows. The crotch of her suit had been split completely open all the way to her lower back by the vines in her pussy and ass. Ivy was still completely naked. Whatever force that had taken control of her hadn’t yet allowed her plants to reform as clothes around her. The vines and Ivy didn’t let up on Selina and Harley until they had all orgasmed together at least another five times and the two had passed out.

With Harley and Selina unconscious, Ivy wrapped them up with vines, keeping the ones inside of them locked deep within, both the sucking flowers on their breasts and the gags in their mouths replaced themselves. Ivy’s leaves reformed into her customary legless, sleeveless bodysuit, keeping her plugged up as well as the vines continued to wrath inside her and the sucking flowers played with her nipples. Her lower face, neck and breasts were coated in a combination of sap and the three’s saliva, her thighs and legs coated in sap and slick from the three of them. She made no efforts to wipe herself off as she was forced to wait for the transportation Brainiac was sending. He restarted the footage from the cameras he had hidden in Ivy’s apartment while he waited for the three of his new acquisitions to arrive so he could lock them in their new habitat. He was excited for the next plan he had in place for Ivy.


End file.
